Truth or Dare camp!
by XxShugoCharaCafexX
Summary: Amu and her friends goes to a camp...later to find out it's a truth or dare camp and that Ikuto is coming too... what will happen in the truth or dare game? "I dare you to lick your elbow!" "What!"
1. Chapter 1: Going to camp!

**Gina-chan: Look at the story!**

**Amu: *looks at the script***

**Ikuto: *looks at the script***

**Gina-chan: Stop reading! **

**Amu: *looks at the script***

**Ikuto: *looks at the script***

**Gina-chan: are you ready to act?**

**Amu: I'm going to camp!**

**Gina-chan: Did you read it to the end?**

**Ikuto&Amu: no.**

**Gina-chan: I don't own shugo chara!**

* * *

**Ch.1: Going to Camp TD!**

Amu and Tadase was finally alone. Talk about dream coming true! She leaned closer...closer...closer...BUMP!

"Himamori-san, pay attention!" Nikaido-sensei called. Everybody looked at her. Amu was just now sleeping IN CLASS! She blushed and barried her face into her text book. She was sooo ready to go home. Her head still hurt from when she hurt forehead when she was dreaming. It turned out she forehead bumped into her table while she was dreaming. She was sooo close! Sooo close to kissing him! She sighed as she thought about it.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" It was Nagehiko, A.K.A Nagi.

"Whoa!" She looked the around as she noticed she was at Royal Garden now. "When did I get here?"

Her friends started to laugh at her. She blushed. She was just daydreaming, that's all. They didn't have to laugh at her, did they? She blushed, feeling embarrassed. She looked around to find one missing person and a one empty chair.

"Have you guys seen Yaya?" She asked. They all shook their head and got back to whatever they were doing. Was she the only one worried about Yaya? If nobody was worried, she guessed she shouldn't be worried either. It happened everyday anyway. Yaya'd always get lost, and right before their done with all the work, she finally comes, and complain about how scared she was. And just like that, she wouldn't do any work. For first few days, everybody started looking for her, every time she didn't come. About a week later, they realized she would come back two hour later every time, so they didn't even dare to go look for her. She had to admit, it was a lot of work, and plus, it wasn't worth it.

She looked down at her work...which she didn't have. She didn't have any work, since she was the joker. That was good, except she felt kind of sorry watching her friends do the work, and get bored. Kukai would shout in frustration out of nowhere, Nagi would suddenly drop from his chair(the first time he did that, Amu thought he died), Tadase would suddenly throw up, Rima would start killing herself (literally), and Yaya would throw a tantrum. Kairi was the only one who really worked. Actually, he was visiting from his home country or whatever.

"Amu-chii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name, which appeared to be Yaya, practically flying right at me.

**A Little While Later**

"Anyway guys! You've got to check this out!" Yaya gushed. She handed us each a piece of paper that gave us a information about this 'TD Camp.' They started reading it as fast as the can. There still was work left to do so they had to hurry. But when they started reading it, they started reading more slowly to get more details. Everyone was interested, even Kairi. The paper didn't say what 'TD' stood for. So they asked Yaya.

"You know the show 'Total Drama Island( does not own)?" Yaya seemed to hesitate a bit, but continued. "I think TD stands for Total Drama! We're going to Total Drama Camp!!!" she jumped up and down, exited. The guardians smiled at each other. They were so in.

**(Amu's POV) **

**(Flashback)**

"Mama, Mama!" young me ran to my mom, holding a paper. "Mama! They are holding a Teddy Wubby Camp! I'd love to go! Can I go, Mama?" but she shook her head no.

"You have to babysit Ami, Amu." she had said. All the other camps I asked if I can go, I have gotten the same answer.

**(End of Flashback)**

"I don't know..." I said, as I was walking home with Rima and Yaya. They looked at me with a surprise eyes.

"But at Royal Garden! You acted like you were so sure you wanted to go!" Yaya complained. I nodded. I certainly agreed...but....

"But my parents won't allow it. Every time I ask if I can go to a camp...they always say the same answer." I sighed.

"And that is...?" Rima asked.

"No, Amu. You have to babysit Ami." I mimicked my mom. It wasn't that I hated my mom... it was just that she never let me go to camp anything. She was sure her mom would say no to Camp TD.

"I'm sorry, Yaya. I don't think I can go." I told them. Yaya pouted. These were some moments I wish I didn't have a sister. I decided to change the subject now.

"So, Yaya. If you had to pick one person...who would you date?" I asked, playfully. She started thinking. Rima and I already knew the answer.

"Kai..ri... I guessed." Rima and I started jumping up and down.

"We knew it! We knew it!" Yaya blushed.

"Then how about you?" she asked me. I blushed. Tadase-kun....then suddenly Ikuto came to my mind...then Kukai...Then Nagi...then Kairi.

"Ta! Tadase-kun!" I answered quickly. This time, Yaya and Rima did the 'We knew it' dance. But I wasn't sure. Who _did_ I like?

We finally arrived at my house. I said bye to Rima and Yaya. I greeted papa and Ami when I came in. I decided to take a chance and ask Mama.

"Mama, can I go to this Camp TD?" I asked her.

"Why, of course you can, honey!" I blinked. Did I just hear her say...? "How much is it?"

"Uh...free!" I responded. I was speechless. She just said yes!

**(Next Day)**

"She said I could go!!!!" I squealed. Rima and Yaya cheered with me. Tomorrow came fast then.

**(Next Day)**

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Deodorant?"

"Check."

"Perfume?"

"Check."

"Nail polish?" I looked at my nails.

"Nope."

"Watch?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"50,000 yen(500 dollars). Check."

"And lastly....Diary?" Of course, the most important thing.

"Check." me and Yaya was done checking our stuffs. We(the guardians) waited for the TD Camp bus to come. It should be coming any time now. Then we saw it. Blue and white, with Red bubble shaped decoration, and with a black,bold,big letters, it said 'TD Camp Bus'. It stopped at where we were at. We smiled at each other and got on.

Me and Nagi sat beside each other, Rima and Yaya, Tadase and Kukai, and Kairi and... air.

"Ne(hey), Nagi," He looked at me. "Do you think people are allowed to like more then 2 person at the same time?" Nagi smiled.

"Yes, of course. But like I said that day... when does 'like' turn into 'love'?" He was sooo mysterious! I was always comfused whenever I talked to him.

"Um...when your married?" I guessed. Nagi started laughing...at me... I think. I looked behind us(our group) to see who else was going to this camp. There was a girl with a hat on and sunglass, and her long blond hair was braided. The girl next to her was a black head, and she looked Gothic. The girl behind her was the complete opposite. She had blond hair and everything else about her was pink(except her skin). The girl next to the pink freak was a cute boy. He had black hair with red highlights, and he and red eyes. I had to admit, he was cute. The one behind him was hot! He had a short blond hair with purple eyes. He's cloths looked like what rock stars would wear.

I sat back down correctly again. When I looked at Nagi, he was asleep. No offense to him... but I liked it better when he was a girl. I would have told her who I think I was crushing on instead of saying 'person' or 'a guy'. I decided to sleep too. I layed down and closed my eyes. Then I opened it again. I looked at the driver's mirror. I could see the driver's face... I knew the driver. I knew him from somewhere... I looked at it more closely. Then I noticed..........

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" people who were sleeping woke up, and everyone looked up. Tadase saw his face too.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he character changed. I could see Ikuto smirk.

"You might not want to do that, kiddy king. Who's going to drive the bus?" Tadase calmed down(not really). I stared at Ikuto. This was kind of funny. Who knew Ikuto was a bus driver. Hahaha! Ikuto a bus driver. Time passed by quickly as I kepted on thinking about that.

"we're here, truth or dare camp!" Ikuto told us.

"Truth or dare what?!"

**Gina-chan: Truth or Dare camp! I'm going to enjoy making the script!**

**Ikuto: Am I playing too?**

**Gina-chan: Of course! It wouldn't be fun without a perv!**

**Amu: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: You really should finish Anti-Easter.**

**Gina-chan: But this one is funny!**

**Amu: but that one is evil.**

**Ikuto: I get to kiss you.**

**Amu: What?! On which one?**

**Gina-chan: Both.**

**Amu: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Tentmate!

**Gina-chan: Hello!**

**Ikuto: Truth or Dare Camp...Hmmm...**

**Amu: *Looks at the script* mm-hmm. Mm-hmm... WHAT?!**

**Ikuto: what is it?*Looks at the script* mm...mm....hmm... I gonna enjoy this...**

**Gina-chan: why does no one do the disclaimer for me T.T?**

**Ikuto: I don't feel like it.**

**Amu: I'm mad at you.**

**Gina-chan: Fine! I don't own shugo chara! Ps: there isn't shugo charas in this story.**

* * *

"What...? Did you say...?" was I mad or what? I was going to murder Yaya later. Total Drama Camp? Pah-lease. This is freaking Truth or Dare Camp!

I could see Ikuto smirk, as if he knew what I was thinking. Yaya seemed to be sorry... very very sorry for me, especially. I hoped Ikuto wasn't playing too. If he does, who knows what kind of perverted thing he'll do? Then I started laughing out of nowhere. Ikuto the bus driver! Haha! Ikuto! Ikuto as a bus driver!!! In a blue outfit(uniform) with a matching blue hat that looked like only soldiers would wear(for Kizuka Miyabi). Ha! Hahaha! I noticed people were staring at me strangely, so I stopped laughing. But in the inside, I was laughing even more.

"This way." Ikuto grumpily said. I think he has figured out that I was laughing at him. But who wouldn't? We followed Ikuto to a very big field with 7 tent set up, a not started camp fire, bones....(for some reason), and a really big tent that said 'cafeteria', and another big tent that said 'Main Office'. Was there a reason for it to be called 'Main Office'? It was the only office anyway.

"Welcome to Truth or Dare Camp!" I flinched as a girl's voice said over the intercom. "I'm Gina-chan(A/N: Yes, I'm putting myself in this story too)!" Then someone came out of the main office... about 20 year old man. Did he have a girl's voice or what? Then I saw a girl coming out too. Ooohhhh~~~~~, ok.

"And this is Jei-chan... or kun...He doesn't talk." she rolled her eyes as Jei started poking her when she said 'chan'. "And me and Jei-'_kun_' is going to give you guys the first two dares. Everyone see the pile of bones there? If you don't do the truth or the dare someone has given you, you have to _eat _a bone. And I should remind you...those bones were once human's bone!" Gina-chan giggled. She thought it was funny. But to me and my friends(and strangers), this was hell.

"So your first dare is to cut your hair about 1 inch. All of you." Gina-chan ordered. Me, not wanting to eat the bone, I cut my hair by 1 inch. Everyone did the same. What was funny is that Ikuto's hair style was hard to maintain, so it took about an hour for him(Tadase too).Everyone looked at each other and laughed at them(Except Nagi cause his hair was still very long). Did I dare to look in the mirror?

"Next dare, You can't look at the mirror for the next two weeks...is what Jei-_kun_ wants to do." our(me, my friends, Ikuto, and strangers) jaw dropped.

"What?!" Everybody was dying to see what kind of hair they had now.

"Now, don't complain. Follow me, I'll assign you to your tent, now." Gina-chan told us.

"Wait, isn't there rules to the truth or dare games?" I asked, hoping she won't allow kissing, hugging, killing...etc.

"umm....you can't dare somebody to kill someone or hurt someone." Gina-chan said and then continued walking again.

"Wait! There must be more rules!" I shouted after her. Please say yes! Please say yes!

"There's only 1 rule, and I already told you the rule. Ok,You can kiss, you can hug, you can get pregnant, I don't care. As long as you don't hurt or kill anybody with a dare, I don't care. Now, follow." she walked to the main office, leaving me speechless. Everybody left without me, following Gina-chan.

"She doesn't care if I get pregnant?"

We were sitting on sofa...and only I was sitting on the floor. Why do I feel like Gina-chan hates me? Gina-chan ran to the office desk, and pulled out something from her drawer. She ran back to us with a paper.

"Ok, cabin mates... Ikuto with Kukai." She told us. Kukai smiled. Ikuto was...where _is_ Ikuto?

**"**Nagi and Kairi." They nodded to each other.

"Utau and Amu" Whaattt?!

"Utau? What are you doing here?" I asked her, as I finally noticed the girl with a long blond hair was Utau. She rolled her eyes. Gina-chan looked at the cute black haired guy and then the hot short blondy.

" Lao and sho." I looked at them. Eeeaaakkkk! Their so cute and hot! Gina-chan looked at the goth girl and then to the pink girl.

"Gwen and Layla." she said. "and lastly, Tadase and Rima." did she just pair boy and girl together? But Tadase-kun is...

"Tadase, Rima. You guys will have a curtain at the middle of the room, that devides the room. You can close it whenever you want to." Gina-chan became reasonable. Tadase, Rima, and I sighed in relief.

"Wait!" I noticed she missed someone. Gina-chan glared at me. I was scared, but I wasn't going to be thrown back. "You missed Yaya." I told her. Gina-chan looked down at her list.

"Ok... Yaya and Rima would be cabin mates... Tadase, you can have the small but single tent." Tadase said okay, and then Gina-chan shooed us to our tents. Me and Utau ran to our camp as it started to rain outside. But why was it raining? There wasn't any clouds in the sky?

I heard sounds of the intercome turning on. "Um...ok, ok... this is a practice rain, we made this rain falling machine thingy(or bought), and we're going to use it later...we're just checking it so don't freak out." Gina-chan turned off the intercom.

I looked at Utau, who was already asleep. I looked at my watch, and it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. Why was she asleep? I was bored now. There was nothing to do. Why did they have to check it now? I decided I didn't care about the 'fake rain', and went outside. I ran as fast as I could to

Rima and Yaya's camp. They were playing cards.

"Got any 3?"

"Go fish. Got any 2?" Rima handed Yaya a 2. Yaya smiled. "king?"

"Go fish."

"Dang."

They finally noticed me when I accidently bumped into the small closet that Rima had brought and dropped Rima's flower vase from there, and the flower vase broke into millions of pieces.

"Nice." Rima commented sarcastically. She sighed and got up. "Don't move. You might get stabbed." she ordered me. I stood still, afraid to get stabbed. She started to clean up.

"What do you want?" She asked me. I was bored...but she would get mad if I tell her that as my reason.

"Want to play practice truth or dare?" I asked. Yaya jumped up and down saying yes. Rima sighed and nodded.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Yaya picks dare!" Yaya shouted. I smirked. I had a nice dare up my sleeves.

"I dare you to give me all your sweets you brought from home." Tears formed in Yaya's eyes. But it was a dare, so she brought a really big bag.

"It's filled with candies. Take it! Yaya doesn't want to see you take it, so I'll turn around. Now run to your tent!" I looked at Rima and Rima shrugged. I took the sweet bag and ran to my tent. As I ran, I could hear Yaya cry. I felt bad for her. But it was a dare. She had to do it.

I opened up my diary and started planning other dares for other people. This was a one way that I could have a strong dare. And I wanted to be a strong competition. I looked at Utau. She scares me... I wonder what kind of dare she's planning to give me...how about Ikuto? Make him kiss her?

It's been 6 hours? Of being stuck in our tent. I was sooo bored. I had made millions of dares I was bored.

_RRRRIIIINNGGG!!!!!!_

The intercom came on. "Everybody outside. Truth or Dare, starting right now." Gina-chan said over the intercom. I woke up Utau and we went out. It was very dark outside. We had to carry our flashlight around. I finally found the campers, around the campfire.

"Today's Truth or Dare theme is ghost story. Since it's dark and stuff, it's scary...and to make it scarier, every person will tell 1 scary story. Then will do a scary truth or dare."

I gulped. I was scared of ghost. I mean, really scared. Rima blew on my neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Everybody started to laugh. Gina-chan calmed them down and we were ready to began... except me.

"I'll start." Gina-chan said. "ever heard a story about a girl with no eyes?"

**Amu: This isn't fair! **

**Gina-chan: I'm sorry, Amu, but you have to do it. Or would you rather eat bones?**

**Ikuto: *crunch* this is made of coconut flavored candy!**

**Gina-chan: Ta-da!!!! but in the story, you have to pretend it's really a human bone, okay?**

**Amu: *Looks over the next script* LOL....Kairi....**

**Gina-chan: Don't spoil it!**

**Amu: Next chapter is going to be funny! This chapter wasn't that....mm!**

**Gina-chan: I'm going to get mad at you if you say it!**

**Ikuto: Review pleaz!**

**Next chapter preview:**

**It was my turn. I groaned. "Okay, this is about the hand under my bed." I told them.**

**Gina-chan smirked. "Kairi, I dare you to follow him."**

**Ikuto turned around and saw Kairi watching him pee.**

**"What?"**

**"I dare you to go into the cursed river!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Scary Stories at Night!

**Gina-chan: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**Amu:*shudders* What...what is it...?**

**Gina-chan: did you read the scary stories?**

**Amu: No...it seems like it's going to be scary.**

**Gina-chan:Well, duh! It's called scary stories!**

**Ikuto: Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Amu: But some scary stories are not that scary.**

**Gina-chan: your not making any sense!**

**Amu: You don't make sense!**

* * *

**Ikuto: Both of y'all faces don't make sense, now get over it!**

"No." Everybody replied in unison. The title of it made me shudder, and I was scared already. Gina-chan smiled at that. I bet she was glad that nobody ever heard of the story. That would

make it even scarier.

* * *

**"**Well, here I go." She smirked.

* * *

_"This two guys name Joe and Kevin was in a party. Then someone brought drugs to the party. Now, being a good boys that Joe and Kevin is, they left that party quickly as possible when they saw the drugs. Joe was the one who brought Kevin here, so he was driving. So Joe and Kevin was telling each other jokes and stuff, ya know? They keep going on and on, and they didn't want to stop talking, yada yada... so they kept driving around their neighbor, when they see the girl, alone, and looking for something in the dark. So Joe and Kevin was worried. I mean you know how dangerous it is now to be walking around in the dark. Especially when your a girl. So Joe asks her what she's looking for. The girl does not look up but say 'something'. Kevin ask her if they can help search for it, the girl shook her head and said 'it's okay, I'll be fine'. But they were worried about her so they ask her if she's sure. She saids 'well, if you really want to help...you can'. So Kevin asks what she's looking for. She starts laughing and looks up. Now one of her eyes were missing and blood was dripping out from where her eye was suppose to be. She smiled so creepily and said 'my eyeball'."_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. That was so scary! OMG, I won't be able to sleep tonight! What if the girl was watching was right now, right here? What if she was right behind me? I turned around, but couldn't see anyone there.

"Now, Ikuto. It's your turn." Ikuto nodded.

* * *

_"One day, in September__, this girl has just moved to a different house. She loved it there! It was so beautiful. To make it even cooler, when she looked out the window, she would see the beach. She went out to buy her groceries and everything, and she cooked and ate and was about to go to sleep. That's when it got freaky. At midnight, exactly at midnight, she got a phone call. The first creepy the was that her phone said 'Jack Tablet'. Jack was her boyfriend. But he died 2 years ago. He didn't have a family, so there was no way it was him. She answered it, but it was as if the phone didn't ring at all. The next day was the same. There was a phone call, and when she answered it, it was if no one ever called her just now. All evidence that the numbered called was gone. It kept going on like that every midnight. Then one day, her mom visited her. The girl was studying for her final exam, so her mom kept quiet. Then at midnight...the phone rang. She answered it but, there was no one there again. But then, she realized...the phone plug wasn't plugged."_

"Why does her mom need to come out in the story at all?" Rima asked. Ikuto sighed at her stupidity.

"Context clue, Rima. Her mom was worried she couldn't pay attention to her studies so her mom unplugged the phone." Ikuto replied.

"Ok, Rima, your next."

_"One day, a women came running to the hospital, holding a little girl. The girl was bleeding badly. It looked like she was shot by a gone in her side. So the doctor was about to cure her. Before doing that he asked the women 'do you have money?' and her mom said no, but if she could, she would get the mon__ey after this. The doctor said that she had to pay right now, but since she had no __money, she kicked out the little girl and her mom, letting the girl die._

_"4 year has passed, and the doctor was taking a walk even though it was raining. Then she saw a familiar little girl wearing a cute little rain coat. He remembered her, she was the little girl that crazy lady with no money was holding. The little girl grabbed his hand and started pulling him to her house and said 'my mom is sick! Help us'. When he came to the ratty little house, the doctor certainly saw how sick the little girl's mom was. Since she had the money here, in her house(probably), the doctor cured her. Then he said 'you have a nice little girl. She found me and dragged me here to cure you' he said and the women looked at him strangely. 'my little girl died that day when you didn't help her' the women said. And the doctor turned around a noticed a little _

_rain coat that was wet."_

I shuddered, yes, I was very scared. But Ikuto's story scared me the most. Nagehiko started started his story.

_"One day...when I was little... I use to hear voices in my basement. I didn't know where it came from. But my mom and dad were scared too, and then we realized the voice were coming from the wall. So we teared off the wall to see what was there. And we found dead bodies. It seemed like to owner before us was a serial killer and hid bodies in his wall."_

Even before I could react to his story, Kairi started his.

_" I was working on my presentation for my project, and I have saved my speech in my computer. I was tired, so I turned off my computer, and went to sleep. When I woke up the next day, my project work was gone."_

"Are you sure you saved it?" Ikuto asked. Kairi thought for a moment. Then he smiled sheepish.

"I'm not sure..." He said. Even though everyone was laughing, and everyone thought this wasn't scary at all, it scared me. He's not sure! He might have saved it! Then at night...a ghost! But then again, he might not have saved it. I sighed. Was I being too serious about this?

"You may begin, Gwen."

_"This isn't much of a scary story, but... one day, I was at a store, and I heard a screaming noise in a dressing room, and heard a guy say 'Give me more, baby!'____and heard a girl say 'Yes! Yes!!!'. I would normally ignore that, but I recognized the guys voice. It was my boyfriend. So I got mad and... I busted the camera, took out a knife, and killed both of them."_

-------------------------------------(_Everyone's POV,except Gwen's_)--------------------------------------------

She's a killer...should I report? What should I do? Do I report? She freaking killed a person! What should I do??!!!!

-----------------------------------------------(_Normal POV_)-------------------------------------------------------

Amu shuddered. So did everybody else. Who wouldn't? You just figured out one of your camp mate was a killer. What would you do?

It didn't seem like Gina-chan cared. She actually _respected_ Gwen for able to kill two people and get away with nobody suspecting her. Now, that was cool...to Gina-chan.

"Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go next." Sho said, coolly.

_"Sarah was left alone in her house. She lived in a apartment that had up to 18__th__ floor and had 2 house in each floor. She hated being alone, since she was a scaredy cat. Then she heard a noise in her neighbor's house. She had one of those chain locks, so the door could open a little without being unlocked. She peeped out with that. Then a funny clown man came out of her neighbor's house with a knife with blood dripping from it. She could see the dead neighbors. The clown mad saw her, and started to cut open the chain with his lock. That's when she got a call. She was so scared, she didn't answer it. Then it turned to a voice massage. It was her mom. 'Sarah! Are you scared right now? Mommy's coming. Mommy is half way there to our house. I'm climbing up the stairs right now.' that's when the massage ended. The clown smiled and ran downstairs with a knife to kill Sarah's mother."_

Amu swore that she will never live in a apartment from now on. There was no way! What if the funny clown man came to her? Then what does she do? There was no way she would live in a apartment after hearing this story. But to others, it was different.

"I'm going to move into an apartment when we get back! Ne, Ikuto?" Utau asked...kind of demandingly. Ikuto sighed and nodded.

"Holy shit! That's awsome! I'm totally moving into an apartment!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Yaya wants to see a clown now!" Yaya complained.

"Killing people is fun." Gwen said.

"..."

"So...Lao...how about you?" Lao smirked.

_"Ok, this is freaking awesome. So, I was at a fair, and I see this guy, okay? He's like sticking a knife down his throat. And I'm like OMG! I tried to do it too, but then that guy said that I needed to practice to do that. So I bought a knife, found a unlucky person, and stuck the knife through their throat. Unfortunately, he died._

_------------------------------------(Everyone's POV,except Lao's)--------------------------------------------_

Another one. Another one. Another one. Another one.

------------------------------------------------(Amu's_ POV_)-------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, I don't get how this is scary." Rima complained.

"God! NOBODY LIKES MY STORIES ANYMORE!" Lao complained too.

"Ok...who's next?"

"I am." Utau said. I covered my ears. Why did I have a feeling her's was going to be the scariest?

_" a girl bought a doll. But why was the doll moving? Ahh! Don't kill me! No!!! why is my pictures moving? I'm sorry I drew you like that! I don't hate you! Please don't kill me! It's alive!!!! Daddy! Mom! NO...don't die..! I can't remember.... Why is everyone dying? Ahh! It's back... Don't...please don't! No! You can't die! Please, stay! Please get away from me! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What...?" I didn't really get that. But it was really freaking me out!

"That was...scary." Gina-chan said. She was scared?! That was weird..... Kukai was apparently next.

_"Ah...ah hahahahahaha! Hahahahhaha! Heeheeheeheeheee! OMG! HAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"_

"Okay. Your laugh. Creepy." Gina-chan commented. Then she sighed. "What the hell was that?" Kukai didn't stop laughing. He laughed and laughed... until Utau stepped on his face.

"No...Utau's scary story was soo funny, that's all." He said.

"...You know your stupid."

_Yaya was going for a moonlight walk when every where I went, the light turned off. That was so freaky. Ooooh!!! and you know what? I had to get my mom to tuck me in for bed that day!_

"Why is the stories getting less scarier everytime...?"Nagi asked.

"Layla...please...make the story told by Yaya worth waiting for yours." Gina-chan begged. Layla smiled.

_"Ok...so I was at school, and I saw a girl wearing green polka dot shirt with red striped skirt! Those do not go together! That! Was sooo scary!"_

Gina-chan slapped her forehead. "This is why I hate being the host here..." she sighed. Amu. Please! Please make it scary." She pleaded me.

It was my turn. I groaned. "Okay, this is about the hand under my bed." I told them.

_"When I was five or six... I was going to my bed and something grabbed my leg from under the bed...but when I turned on the light...there was no one there."_

I waited for their reaction. Their mouth was hanging open. Wow. Did I really scare them? Or were they thinking I was so stupid?

"That...is...wicked!" Layla shouted as she ran to Amu, pulling her for a big hug. Was there anyone left? I didn't see anyone who haven't told a scary story yet. That's when I noticed Tadase. This was hell. Gina-chan picked my weakness? Why? She hates me.

"Come to the dark side! We have cookies!" Rima said for some reason. Everybody looked at her. They all had a WTF face on. She blushed and said "sorry."

"Tadase....it's your turn."

_"A girl was in a forest. Then she heard a moaning sound. She followed the noise to see what it was. There was mist everywhere. There she saw a lake... and a girl in a white dress and long black hair that covered her face was in there... weird thing was that the girl was dripping blood everywhere. So the little girl tries to help the girl in the lake... and the girl grabs the little girls hand and pulls her into the river... and when the little girl opened her eyes from the water, she saw that the girl had a red eye. Really red eyes...like she had no white part in her eyes. It was pure red...and blood was dripping out of it...and she saw the girl smile, her lips reached up to her ear...she had 1 arm and no legs. It's the legend that if you go into this lake, a girl would pull you in, and you can't get out until you pull someone else in."_

"Hmm...Okay." Gina-chan said. Then she smiled. "You mean the cursed river, right?"

Tadase thought for a moment then nodded. "It is called the cursed river, that river." he said. Then Gina-chan smirked.

"You know... this camp is really near the cursed river...you see the steams right there?" she pointed to the space far away. Everyone nodded. "That's where the cursed river is located." They all shuddered.

"Okay...time to start truth or dare. Everyone scared?" Gina-chan asked. I shook my head, but inside, I was screaming. Rima noticed and blew on my neck.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(screams for 5 minute)

(While I'm screaming) Rima looked around and then stopped and Nagi. She smirked...Nagi had a feeling he was going to get a awful dare...or terrifying truth. He's aura changed, he was now depressed. Who knew what Rima could do? She was very demonic.

"I'll start then." Gina-chan said. Everyone sighed. She was always the first one to do the truth or dare. "Truth or dare?" She was looking at Ikuto. Ikuto hesitated. Truth... he didn't like that word for some reason. Dare... he knew that Gina-chan thought he was smexy...and was scared what Gina-chan might make him do...to her....(I stopped screaming now)

"Dare!" I blurted out.

"I wasn't asking you..." Gina-chan rolled her eyes. She really disliked me, I could tell.

_"_I'm answering for Ikuto!" I winked at Ikuto as Ikuto sighed and nodded.

"Sure..." Gina-chan smirked.

"Hmm....I dare you to go into the forest and stay there for 10 minutes." She said. Ikuto stood up and begin to walk away.

"Wait!" Gina-chan stopped him. He looked back at her. "Before you go, to a truth or dare, so we don't have to wait till you get back." He looked at me. Oh. Gosh.

"Truth or dare?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Truth." I said. I really didn't like this.

"Do you think i'm sexy?" I blushed. What kind of question was that?! But I had to tell the truth....

"Yes." Ikuto smirked. I could feel Gina-chan's glare. Ikuto laughed and left.

"Truth or dare?" I looked at Kairi.

-----------------------------------------------(Kairi's POV)--------------------------------------------------------

I am a men. I am a samurai. Samurai and mens are not scared of anything. So I shall take the dare...or the truth. But isn't truth kind of girly...? so dare? Wait, truth? Dare? Truth? OMG! Like I think I totally should like, be manly, and like, totally choose Dare! *squeal*

-----------------------------------------------(Amu's POV)---------------------------------------------------------

"Dare!" he said in a girly voice, suddenly. It kind of freaked everyone out.

"I dare you to follow Ikuto. Oh, and not be noticed." For some reason, I had to bother Ikuto in some way. Bothering is fun! Kairi stood up went.

"Great. Now we have nothing to do." Gina-chan complained.

-------------------------------------------(Ikuto's POV)------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the ground. I was so bored.

"Ugh. I got to pee." I looked around. I was glad nobody was there. I walked over to some tree and started peeing there.

"Here. Drink up." I told to the tree. I looked around again.

--------------------------------------------------(Normal POV)----------------------------------------------------

Ikuto turned around and saw Kairi watching him pee.

"O....kay...." Ikuto said as he zipped his pants up. "I really had no idea you were gay..."

----------------------------------------------(At the campfire place)----------------------------------------------

"Okay, you know what?" Gina-chan freaked out. "Truth or dare?" She looked at Tadase. Tadase hesitated. Then he remembered every guy picked dare.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to go into the cursed river!"

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while! This one took a lot of my time! OMG, it took forever to write this one!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: You ****ing b*tch! Go to the ****ing cursed river!!!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**Amu: LANGUAGE!!!!**

**Gina-chan: Get the joke?**

**Amu: What joke?**

**Gina-chan: I don't know.... get it?**

**Amu: Sure....**

**Gina-chan: NO, you don't get it. You think you get it, which is different from getting it. Get it?**

**Amu: Sure...**

**Shugo charas: We're missing in both Anti-Easter and This story T.T R/R please...**

**Gina-chan: OMG! I forgot about you guys in the Anti-Easter! Oh, and heads up, Ikuto. You might get raped by the old lady in Anti-Easter soon.**

**Ikuto: WTF?**

**Amu: LANGUAGE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss or Eat

**Gina-chan:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Amu: It's not that scary...*looks over the script***

**Gina-chan: No! That!!!!!*points at Tadagay***

**Amu&Gina-chan: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: weirdo.....................................................................she doesn't own shugo chara....**

**Gina-chan: I _would_ love to own it though!**

**Amu: I just farted.**

**Ikuto: ….Okay then....**

**Gina-chan:Right....**

Amu shivered. Not because it was cold, because of the dare Gina-chan has given to Tadase. She looked at the fire burn, which kept them warm. Then she looked over the fire to see the misty steams covering the air. The cursed river, she thought. Tadase took a deep breath. Bones? Or dare, he thought. He looked at the bones and made a disgusting face(A/N:So true. He does have an weird face.)

"I'll go." He looked at the steam and walked toward that.

"Yes! Now I can give somebody else another dare!" Gina-chan exclaimed happily. That's when Kairi and Ikuto got back.

"I told you! It's not how you think it is!"

"...You were watching me pee... what else should I think?"

"Well, if you just give me a chance to explain!"

"You were looking at my............................_it_...."

"That! That's because you started peeing and!"

"So what else should I think?"

"Well, I didn't want to!"

"But your heart told you to?"

"No!!!!! Tsukiyomi-san, please!"

Everyone bursted out laughing. This was hilarious. Kairi sighed. There was no way to win.

"Kairi, eat the bone." Gina-chan ordered.

"What? But Gina-san, I took the dare!"

"I said without getting noticed. And didn't you get noticed?"

"Fine........................................................Ugh.........(Kairi: I hate coconut.... Gina-chan: well, I like it!)"

Kairi walked over to the bone. Everybody was excited. This was the first bone eating ever since they got here. Kairi grabbed the bone and shoved it in his mouth.

*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch* crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*crunch*

"Done...Ugh.....Got to go to bathroom!" Kairi looked green. They could tell he was about to throw up. But then they realized ever since they got there, they never saw any bathrooms. They all looked at Gina-chan.

"Don't look at me, I'm never going to get a bathroom. It would smell if I did!" She bit her lips. She knew she needed a bathroom too. Kairi looked around...he probably couldn't take it anymore and threw up on that spot...._on Yaya_.

Yaya looked at her arm and saw a green stuff there. Then her other arm. Green stuffs. Her legs! Her shoes! Her cloths! Her hair! Her face! She looked at Kairi. There was a flash of evil in her eyes.

"_Kairi~~~~~_" She smirked. "_Oh, no you didn't!!!!_" Gina-chan smiled.

"Yaya, you can start the truth or dare!"

"Thank you." Yaya smirked. "Kairi!!!!" She boomed. Kairi smiled.

---------------------------------------(Kairi's POV)----------------------------------------------------------------

Weeee! Whooo! Huh? Why is everybody staring at me? Yaya! Oh~~~ she's mad... like, totally! Weee! Whooo!Ok, like, OMG! Why is everybody staring at me!! Am I that pretty? Whee! Wee-wee! Hahaha! Wee-wee...

---------------------------------------------------(Normal POV)---------------------------------------------------

"Truth or dare?" Yaya asked. Kairi blinked.

"You..." Kairi said in a high pitch voice. He cleared his throat. "You mean me?" he said in a much lower voice. Yaya nodded.

---------------------------------------------(Kairi's POV)----------------------------------------------------------

Nanananana Nanananana I want to start a fight! Nanananana Nanananana I want to start a fight!(A/N: Pink: So what? Kairi: so what what? A/N: no, so what is the name of the song. Kairi: I don't get that. so...do you mean pink:Name of the song? A/N: this A/N is so long!) Now...I'm calm... Truth or dare? Hummm....Truth....Truth... what if she asks me if I wear bra? Should I say yes or no? I do wear bras...but I use them as an underwear. Does that still count? I mean boxers are too good for me and panties are too smelly! Dare! What if I have to pull down my pants? Wouldn't they see me wearing a bra then? Hmm.... But didn't Tsukiyomi-san wear boxers? Does that mean normal guys wears boxers? But I thought they wear panties! So is the girl that wears bra? What is bra for? Underwears? So I AM normal! So...truth or dare? Ohhhh! Pick me, pick me! Me. Yes! Let's pick dare! OMG! I never thought of that! Yay!!!!!

------------------------------------------------(Normal POV)------------------------------------------------------

"Dare." Kairi answered. He didn't looked scared. But everybody was scared...for Kairi. Yaya smirked even bigger...(which was a really bad choice, cause Kairi's puke went into her mouth) and pointed to Gina-chan. Gina-chan's eye widened. No, she did not want to know what Yaya was planning.

"I dare you to..." Gina-chan grabbed on Ikuto's hand and nibbled on his nail, making him have a WTF? face. He struggled, and got his hand back. Except he had to say bye-bye to his middle finger and his ring finger's nail. It'd wouldn't have been weird if he cried, seeing his expression.

"I dare you to kiss Gina _and_ Ikuto." Yaya glanced at Ikuto. Ikuto grabbed Gina-chan's hand, and started nibbling on her finger nails. "Full make out." Rima smirked. Kairi gulped.

-------------------------------------------------(Kairi's POV)------------------------------------------------------

Uh-huh, Oh, yeah! I get to kiss Ikuto! He's like super hot dude! Gina-chan is a cutie pie! Their both delicious!

------------------------------------------(Ikuto's POV)-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. This...is stupid. I came here to see Amu naked. Not to make-out with Kairi. Maybe if I could see Gina-chan naked...I might be okay with kissing Ka.... I could feel Gina-chan's glare. It's like she could hear my thought. I turned to Amu. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Yaya was still laughing evilly. I bet she was only thinking about how Kairi would not like it. Not about Gina-chan or about me.

--------------------------------------------(Normal POV)----------------------------------------------------------

Kairi got closer to Ikuto. Closer... Closer... Closer...!

"Dude! Get away from me! I'm not like that with you!" Ikuto freaked out. He didn't think Kairi would really try to kiss him. Kairi looked hurt(?) as he looked at Gina-chan. Gina-chan's eye grew big.

"No." Gina-chan said. Kairi turned to Yaya and shrugged. Yaya looked kind of disappointed. Then she smiled when she saw the bones.

"Bones." Yaya ordered.(A/N:Apparently, she didn't learn from Kairi throwing up on her. Amu: What happened to Tadase-kun? A/N:Oh, shit. Tadagay!)

Kairi picked up one bone. He looked at it and sighed. He had to eat it... he took a bite. Everybody took one step away from him. Another bite. Another step. Another bite. Another step. Another bite. Another step. Shoves it into his mouth. Run across the field.

"Gagging gaggler gag gag gag! Gaggle gaggle gaggles! Gag! Gagging gag!!! gag gagglery glorggle gargley gurg!" Kairi said while he threw up. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Kairi....Your...turn....i...kinda guess..." Gina-chan said...kind of.

"Truth or dare?" He looked at Layla.

"Like...totally....like truth!"

"Is it true that you felt a hand grab your leg while you were going to bed?" Layla looked up and thought about it for a moment. She figeted with her hair a little, while thinking. Finally she turned to Kairi.

"It was greenish...or maybe pink. It had black nail polish on...or maybe pink. He grabbed my leg...or maybe pink." She said, smiling her usually smile. Kairi nodded.

"Uh.......huh.......and how do you feel about that?" Kairi asked.

"I feel very...scared. Like...totally. Like...pink." Layla confessed.

"How do you feel about being scared like totally and pink?" Kairi asked.

"I feel very...totallyish. And...pinkish...like blue!" Layla exclaimed.

"How do you feel about feeling pinkish like blue?" Kairi asked.

Luckily, Rima came with a bat and nocked them down both. She didn't seat down after that. She threw to us markers and she gave Layla a goth make-over.

"She needs a mustache." Amu said as she gave her a curly mustache. "Also a black colored eye."

Rima was about to draw on her eyeball when Layla suddenly woke up/sat up, getting poked in her eyeball with a black marker, and fainted again. They pulled Kairi's pants down to make him wear a skirt, and when they pulled Kairi pants down, they saw him wearing a bra.

"Hm...." They thought. They had no idea how to react to this. Surprised? Not really....he is kinda gay... disgusted? Depends on who's bra it is... scared? That he wears a bra? Kind of...but no... Happy? That he wears a bra...? may...be? Sad? Still depends on who's bra it is.

They decided to leave, cause the truth or dare game got kind of.. "awkward". They dragged Kairi and Layla to their tents.....forgetting that they sent Tadase to the cursed river.

**Gina-chan: Well, there.**

**Tadase: Why am I always forgotten? **

**Amu: Cause your gay.**

**Tadase: (start knitting a sweater) I am not!**

**Ikuto: Who let Tadagay in here?**

**Rima: me.**

**Gina-chan, Amu, and Ikuto: (beats Rima for letting Tadagay in the talking...reading...whatever room).**

**Amu: I just farted again**

**Ikuto,Gina-chan, Rima: ….**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hand

**Gina-chan: Got to admit... Tadase, your really brave.**

**Tadase: *smiles gayily* Thank you.**

**Gina-chan, Amu, Ikuto: Gay!*beats Tadagay with a pogo stick***

**Rima: Where did you get the pogo stick?**

**Nagihiko: I sell it.**

**Rima: Random!**

**Kiseki: Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara!**

* * *

**Ran,Miki,Su,EX-Dia, Yoru, Temari, well, all the cool shugo chara: *beats Kiseki with a pogo stick***

Tadase stood in front of the river. It was bubbling and everything. Yuck.

"Go in..right?" He asked...apparently to no one. He felt it with is gayish toes. He shivered as he felt it was very cold.

"Ready..." He told himself. "Set...Go!!!...." He froze when he said 'go'. He groaned and did the same thing over and over again. Then suddenly a hand came out of the river. Tadase's eyes widened as he watched the so called 'hand'(hand:Hey! What do you mean so called?) come out of the water. It was holding a toilet paper.

"GYAAAAA!!!!" Tadase screamed.

"HIEKKKKK!!!" The hand screamed...if hand could scream. But the hand's screaming wasn't an reaction to Tadase's scream. It was a reaction to Tadase's face.

"Want to wipe your butt?" The hand asked after she/he calmed down. Tadase was still shocked.

"Ex...excuse me?" He politely asked.

"Want to wipe your ****ing butt with this ****king toilet paper, you b*tch!" The hand screamed and started throwing toilet papers at him. Tadase did his best catching it.

"W...why thank you." Tadase said and started wiping his butt with the ****ing toilet paper.

----------------------------------------------(Meanwhile)---------------------------------------------------------------

Amu was about to go to sleep, so was others. Some came out and layed under the night sky. Layla was there, Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, Amu, and Yaya. Almost everyone was out there. They were apparently 'bonding'... in Ikuto's case, sleeping together...where nobody is going to stop them from doing...._it_.

"Layla, Do you like pink that much?" Yaya asked. Layla nodded happily.

"Pink is awsome! I mean, I have pink everything!!! Pink room, pink computer, pink books...even pink toilet water! Don't forget pink notebook paper!" Layla sighed happily.

"They sell those?" Rima asked, bored. Layla nodded. "Can you survive one day with out any pink?"

Layla shook her head and said "No! Of course not! It's like... that's like killing your mom! Dad! Your best friend! A day without any happiness! Any hope! No pink?! No pink?! That's impossible! There has to be pink something to survive!" she started to panick. This was a pretty good confession, they all thought, they could make this a dare.

--------------------------------------------(Tadase's problem)---------------------------------------------------------

"This is a very...nice toilet paper.." Tadase said, looking at the toilet paper.

"Yes...Yes.. I made it myself." The hand said. Tadase looked up, surprised.

"With what?" He asked.

"With people's skin, what else?" Tadase flinched. The hand grabbed his leg. He tried to run, but the hand was too strong(A/N: actually, he was too weak.).

"Let go!" He bit the hand. The hand flinched and let go of Tadase's foot.

"Ow, careful! I just go a pedicure!" he/she growled. "I got to keep it pretty, cause tomurrow, I'm getting a manicure."

Tadase thought it was time to go in the water now. He jumped in and when he came in, he saw no person in the water. When he came out, the hand was gone.

-------------------------------------------(back to the tents)-----------------------------------------------------------

"A hand?" Amu scoffed. No way, that wasn't true. That couldn't be true. There was no way. That couldn't be real. Could it?

"Tadase, get real!" Ikuto laughed at him. Tadase blushed. Why did no one believe him?(Ikuto: cause he's gay. Tadase: No, I am not! Amu: *beats Tadase with a toilet seat*)

"Rima, did you get it?" They all looked at Rima, who had sneaked into the office to figure out the next theme for truth or dare, that didn't start until 2 days later. But they had to see what it was.

Rima smirked as she walked towards them.

"The next theme is apparently impossible theme." she said. They all bit their lips at the sould if 'impossible'. Hmm... they didn't know how to prepare for that theme.

"Foot!" Rima smiled. They all looked at her with WTF? Expression. "Don't you get it? Foot!" They cocked their head. Rima sighed and took that as a no. "Fast operation of truth....or dare!"

nobody laughed. They had no idea if she was serious or that was a joke. Trying to lighten up the mood, Amu started laughing.

"I get it! Haha! Fast Operation Of Truth....or dare! Haha!"

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! You don't get it! You think you get it, which is different then getting it, get it?" Rima screamed. They all blinked in surpise.

"Okay...anyway~~~ Ikuto! Do you think about kissing a rat sometimes?" Yaya asked.

"Nooo....what kind of question is that?" Ikuto asked. Yaya shrugged as she shaked an orange soda can. "Whatcha gonna do with that thing?" He asked. Yaya smirked and mouthed 'follow me'. And sure enough, Ikuto did.

"Here!!" Yaya whispered loudly. They went into Kairi's tent, and saw that Kairi was asleep. Perfect, Yaya thought as she placed an orange soda can right above his head. Then she had a whip cream and feather...that she got out of nowhere and put whip cream on his nose, and tickled his hand.

"You know it's the other way, right?" Ikuto whispered.

"Really?"Yaya looked at the feather. Then she put whip cream up his nose, and on his belly button. Then she got out a marker. They didn't get a chance to draw on him earlier. They drew a mustache on his nose, and gave him a black eye. Then she got a very red lipstick, this time out of Kairi's drawer, and gave him eye shadow with the lipstick.

"You know that thing goes on lips, right?"

"Really?" Yaya looked at the lipstick. It did? Ridiculous! She always put lipstick on her eye lids! Of course it goes on eye! Next his going to tell her that foundation wasn't used as shampoo!

----------------------------------(A little while later when Nagi came into his tent)-------------------------------

Nagi walked into his tent and looked at Kairi.

"Jumping Jellyfish!"

----------------------------------------(Kairi's Dream)-----------------------------------------------------------------

I was in a magical world. Unicorns and rainbows!!!!!!Yay!!!! Then the birds massaged my face and tickled my hand.

---------------------------------------------(Amu's POV)---------------------------------------------------------------

I was sooo tired. I looked at Utau who was already asleep. Then her stomach growled, and something hit me.

"Are they ever gonna feed us?" I wondered.

-----------------------------------------------(Yaya's POV)-------------------------------------------------------------

I was about to go to sleep with Rima-chii. This was this first time she had changed into her pajama since we got here. It had bubbles on it! Guess what's on mine! Staplers!

-------------------------------------------(Gwen's POV)----------------------------------------------------------------

black. Black... they really need to make this tent black. And change the bed color to... I don't know, black? Ooh, a black shoe! It's sooo cute! Ooh, maybe I should go kill people now! Where's Tadagay? I feel like chocking him. Ooh, cute black dress! Ew, Pink dress...Layla really needed to make that dress, I don't know, black?

---------------------------------------------------(Layla's POV)-------------------------------------------------------- …................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. Ba lam bam bam bam, I'm loving it!

--------------------------------------------------(Sho's POV)-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay...going over it again... so there is:

Kairi

Ikuto

Pamu

Rima

Tagagay

Gina-chan

Lao

Lutau

Layla

Qwen

Gukai

Nagihick

Jei-chan

I think that's their name...I'm tired...i got to go pee...um... where?

**Ikuto: You didn't do my POV when you did almost everyone's POV!**

**Gina-chan: This was for people who didn't come out that much!**

**Tadase: Um, excuse me, where do I put this toilet paper?**

**Amu: EEKKK! You didn't throw that away after wiping your butt with it?**

**Tadase: I'm saving for later.**

**Gina-chan:Gay!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast Incident

**\Gina-chan: I love holidays! I can just write more and more!**

**Ikuto:Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara, now stop talking! Your getting on my nerves!**

**Gina-chan:And guess what! I love roller coasters!**

**Amu:How long has she been talking?**

**Ikuto:about...3- I don't know 132 hours!**

**Gina-chan: Did you know I was afraid of spiders? I still am! Hahahaha! Get it? Get the joke? Moving on! Ikuto has dandruff!**

**Ikuto: I do not!**

**Amu: *moves away slowly from Ikuto***

**Gina-chan: Did you know I'm a women? I drink water! I was born in....a hospital! I have black pen! Did you know I love dolphins? Dolphines are slimy. Well, probably beacause of the water, ya know?**

**Amu: Ok, I'm ready act!**

* * *

**Gina-chan:Marvelous!**

Tadase looked at the toilet paper that the hand has given him. He placed it on his desk, inside his tent.

"I got to go pee-pee..." He looked at the toilet paper. "And I have toilet paper!" He squeled as he grabbed the toilet paper and ran into the forest.

Just then Amu came out of the tent, finally awake. She was happy to be living in this beautiful world. She looked at the sun.

"Ow!Ow! My eyes!" She said, grabbing her eyes, going back inside her camp. "I need more sleep."

The intercom turned on suddenly and said "everybody report to the cafeteria! We're having pepperoni pizza today!" Everyone cheered as they headed for the cafeteria(except Tadase who went pee-peeing)

In the cafeteria, everybody sat down, and the breakfast was served. Kukai and Ikuto was the only one who wasn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" Gwen asked as she sliced a pizza with a very big knife she brought. She looked at Kukai and she pointed the tip of her knife at him. Kukai gave her a nervous smile.

"You brought food!" Gwen shouted, figuring out why they weren't eating. "You brought food from home and ate it in your tent didn't you?" She growled and came closer to Kukai _with_ the knife. She placed the knife on Kukai's shoulder, ready to slice off his neck. Then she turned to Ikuto, but didn't move the knife.

"And you!" She shouted. "You went along with him. Give me your foods! Now!" She ordered. Ikuto didn't move. He made a whatever face and started eating pizza. Gwen fumed as she noticed that Ikuto wasn't paying attention to her. She threw the knife, barely missing him, and slice the table in half. Amu, who was sitting there grabbed two more pizzas, and ran away.

Tadase just came back, and saw what was happening.

"Pizzas!" He exclaimed. He took a bite out of the pizza that was on Gwen's plate. Gwen's eye flashed as she watched Tadase eat her pizza. She ghostly when toward Tadase.

"Is it good~~~?" She smiled. Tadase nodded happily as he took another bite. "That's it. Chew chew and..." Gwen grabbed his neck and chocked him. "Nobody takes my food!" She growled as she chocked him.

"Life isn't about how many breaths we take. It's about moments that take our breath away. Like choking!" Rima joked.

Sho finished his pizza and was ready to get out of this confusion(tent). He started to walk out, when Gwen stopped him.

"Nobody walks out on me!" she shoved a pizza in his mouth. "Stay there." She ordered as she picked up her knife, and walked towards Kairi, who was messing with his laptop.

"Having fun, nerdy?" Kairi nodded as he typed something in his laptop. "I gonna kill you!!!!" She swung her knife, hoping to chop his head off. But right then, Kairi found a penny. He bent down to pick it up.

"alright! Heads!"

"What's going on here?" Gina-chan asked, as she entered the cafeteria. Gwen walked up to Gina-chan.

"Nothing." Gwen grabbed a pizza, and went out.

"I'm afraid!" Gina-chan smiled as she said it. She looked at Ikuto, who wasn't injured at all.

"Oh, my! Your injured! Take off your shirt!" Ikuto looked at her. "And if it gets hot in here, you may take off your pants." she smiled.

Tadase started taking off his pants.

* * *

"Not you!" Everybody ran out of the room. Tadase shrugged and took his underwear off, showing his **bluuuuuuuuurrrr. **

**Gina-chan: That was a very short chapter.**

**Amu: That's not funny...**

**Gina-chan: It's not suppose to be funny, this chapter is to explain Gwen's personality. I don't know how to make it funny.**

**Ikuto: Should I give a kiss to the readers?**

**Gina-chan: Go head!**

**Tadase: chuuuuu!*Kiss the readers***

**Gina-chan: T.T I'm sorry readers...**


	7. Need Help!

**Helpppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I need some ideas for funny truth and dare,**

**impossible truth or dare(this one in a hurry!)**

**help me!!!!!**

**Thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Impossible Truth or Dare!

**Gina-chan:Today, we're going to do something I've never done before!**

**Amu: cool! What is it?**

**Gina-chan: Thank the readers!**

**Thank you! Thank you so much... strawhat-alchemist, R-n-T Productions, LithiumTiger19, Aznprid3x3, ohsmackdat2486, sylvanicara, aromalf, Spikey-chan, RoseThorns and TaintedSouls, Ikuto-fan-Neko-san, Mabelusk, DarknessXAnime, black neko hime, laurikmariuk, xxxutauloverxxx, Staticterminator, missXsukisho, jessicahlee94, Kizuka , Blue Amuto, That took a long time write...**

**Ikuto: Sup?**

**Gina-chan: Love you! Oops.. hehe...**

**Ikuto: Was that you, Amu?**

**Amu: What? What did I say?**

**Gina-chan: It was...*whispers 'me'* Amu... T.T**

**Ikuto: _Amu-koii~~~_**

**Amu: wait what happened?**

**Tadase: I'm here for you....Ikuto nii-san!**

**Ikuto: What?!**

**Tadase: Will you marry me?**

**Will: what? No!(character from Amu's Dream by camicamcam --disclamer)**

**Gina-chan: Happily married couples... ****ㅡ****.****ㅡ **

It was two days later already, and they were gathered around the campfire, and was looking around. They had noticed the diffrence. All the bones were gone, and the tree chairs was replaced by comfy chairs. They were scared to seat in it, without Gina-chan's order. They didn't want to know what she had done to the chair. Rima scoffed.

"What so scary about a chair?" She sat down and farted. Loud.

_ppppffffffffhhhhhhhh~~~~_(farting noise...actually idk how to write a farting noise..so..yeah.)

"Rima...." Amu and the others backed away. Rima quickly stood up.

"No! If it was me, it'd smell like Tadase's poop!" Rima protested.

"Why..would it smell like kiddy king's crap...?" Ikuto asked, you could notice fear in his voice.

"You...You don't wanna know." She sighed, and she looked at Tadase, who was talking to the fire.

"So...your hot!" He said. No respond.

"Are you...cold?" He asked. No respond.

"So... I need a girlfriend." He told the fire. No respond.

"You know, Tadase-kun...fires don't talk.... I don't think." Amu told him. He turned he's head slowly.

"How do you know,huh? Fire might be able to talk! Just scared! Huh, huh? How do you know?" He agrilly shouted. Amu nodded and ran back to Ikuto.

"What is up with him...and fire?" Ikuto shrugged.

"So..." Ikuto said, desperate to change the subject. "Where is Gina?"

"Here I am!" Gina-chan came out in a beautiful party dress. It was purple, with pink sparkles. She had a purple high heel shoes, with golden blings. She spun around few times, showing everyone the dress.

"Like it?" Gina-chan said...looking at Ikuto. "You want to see what's inside the dress?" She licked her lips.

"Moving ON!" Jei-chan said...for the first time. Everyone gasped. "What? I don't want my GF hitting on some other guy!" They gasped again.

"I broke up with you. 18 years ago. And we're 18 right now!" Gina-chan threw her hands in the air. Jei-chan shrugged. "Oh, now you choose not to talk!" She shouted.

"Ok, everyone sit down." Everyone did.

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"WHO JUST FARTED!" everybody looked at somebody else. "Just kidding! Whoopie cusions! Gina-chan brand!" Gina-chan laughed. When nobody laughed, Gina-chan cleared her throat and stopped smiling. She took a card out and started reading it.

"An hotdog." Gina-chan started laughing. "Get it?" nobody laughed. Gina-chan cleared her throat again, and looked at the next card. She giggled. "Boogers!" She barely said and bursted out laughing. Nobody laughed once again. "Okay, fine, stop laughing, I'll tell you more jokes! a..." She flipped the card and laughed again. "This is the funniest one. Ha! Tadase!" She laughed. Everyone looked at Tadase and started laughing too (except for Ikuto and Utau...Gwen...Lao that's not their character). Then Gina-chan took out a naked photo of Tadase. This time, everyone, including Ikuto,Utau,Gwen,Lao,and even _Tadase_ started laughing.

Then someone threw hotdogs at them. They all turned around and saw.... the hand! Then the body of the hand came out of the shadow, and the hand was... Gina-chan?!

They all turned around. Gina-chan was still sitting in her seat. But how could there be two Gina-chans?

"Gina, you left your house at your house." Something came out of the shadow with the 2nd Gina-chan. A house.

"Cami...of course I left my house at my house. It's my house!!" Gina-chan shouted to the 2nd Gina-chan, who was named Cami. Gina-chan turned to us. "Let me introduce you. My idiot twin, Cami."

"Really? Cause I carry around my house." something else came out of the shadow. It was Cami-chan's house.

"Why...would you bring...a house?" Amu said...barely.

"Why would you bring wear a underwear? Common sense, duh!" Cami said. When nobody was looking, Tadase looked inside his pants.

"It's common sense to wear underwears...? I sould start wearing underwears...then." Tadase whispered to himself.

It seemed like Cami-chan finally noticed what was going on. She sighed and sat down.

"Another truth or dare camp...and peeps in it?" Gina-chan nodded. Then she sighed.

"Fine...from now on, Cami-chan would be our co-host." Then someone tapped on Gina-chan's shoulder. She turned around and saw crying Jei-chan. "um...ok, I can fix this... you'll be our dorm host. Yeah. That works."

Jei-chan nodded happily.

"EWWWW!!!" Cami-chan shouted. Everybody turned around to see Cami-chan looking at Tadase.

"I know, it's painful." Gina-chan told her. Cami-chan started to cry because she saw Tadase. She felt really bad for him. How could somebody look that gay?!

"Ok, finally! Starting truth or dare. Nagi! I dare you to lick your elbow."

"what!" Nagi stood up. "That's not possible!"

"Yay!!!you figured out the theme! The impossible theme!" Gina-chan cheered and Cami-chan high-fived her. "And since it's impossible theme, there would be a lot of bone eating, and I learned not to make it bone eating, since Kairi...(glare) I changed it to kissing Tadase!"

Everybody threw up. Even Tadase himself.

"I don't want to make out with Tadase! He's gay looking!" Tadase, himself, said... about himself.

---------------------------------------------(Ikuto's POV)--------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto. Bare with it. Find your happy place. Naked Amu. Naked Amu. Naked Amu. Naked Amu. Naked Amu(Naked Gina). All better!

-------------------------------------------------------(Normal POV)---------------------------------------------------

As Nagi tried to lick his elbow, we contienued the game. Nagi looked at Ikuto.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Ikuto sighed.

"I dare you to wear one of Gina-chan's dress." Suddenly, Gina-chan's eye flashed.

"I know the perfect dress!" Gina-chan run in a super sonic speed and brought a gold dress. It was sleeveless, and it ended right above the knee. It had cool patterns that you couldn't really describe. It was silky and... well, one way to say it, it was a one hot dress.

And now...it was time for Ikuto to take a dare.

What would he choose?

Make out with Tadase, or wear a dress? A sexy one!

"That's impossible to choose from!"

"That's the point!" Gina-chan smirked.

**Gina-chan: Bam-bam-bam~~~**

**Camicamcam: I'm finally in the story!**

**Gina-chan: Now give me 5 bucks.**

**Ikuto: This was for 5 bucks?**

**Gina-chan: and she is my best friend... but mostly for five bucks.**

**Amu: wear the dress!**

**Camicamcam: Kiss Tadase!**

**Gwen: Die!**

**Gina-chan: Run away, everyone! It's Gwen! And she wants to kill the readers! And us!**


	9. Chapter 8: Weird Chappie

**Gina-chan: Hey~~ Whaz up?**

**Gwen: Nothing, Just killing this bug.**

**Gina-chan: Bug? That's Tadase...wait! don't kill him! I need him for my story! Gosh!**

**Cami: (enters with popcorn) Whaz up, party people.**

**Rima: (comes crying) **

**Gina-chan: What's wrong, Rima?**

**Rima: Nagihiko broke up with me!**

**Cami: Well, Rima, There's alot of fish in the sea. You just don't have to find the right one!**

**Rima: That's nice, but who wants to date a fish!**

**Ikuto: Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara and please type Amu dream on search or go to search, author, and type in Camicamcam. **

**Gina-chan: How much did she pay you?**

**Ikuto: 10 bucks.**

**Gina-chan: No fair! i only got five!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Gina-chan held out the hot dress.

"Oh, my! You need a bra! I'll go get one!" and just like that, Cami-chan dissapeared.

"Ikuto. Pick. Tadase...Ew. or the dress?" Then Gina-chan glanced at the way Cami-chan dissapeared to. "With a bra?" She corrected. Ikuto looked at the dress. Then Tadase. Hmm. He didn't want to be known as gay person...nor did he wanted to be known as the girly person. Isn't that the same thing as being gay? Doesn't gay mean happy? So...Tadase's happy? He is but...

"I pick the dress." Ikuto finally dicided.

"Which one? This polka dot hot pink bra or Navy blue strapless bra?" Cami-chan came back with two bras.

"Strapless would work." Gina-chan took the bra. "I'll help you change!" She winked at Ikuto.

"Come with me!" Jei-chan said as he took Ikuto to the closet.

"Well, boo! That's not fair!" Gina-chan shouted after then.

---------------19 minutes later---------------------------

_snap snap_

_snap snap_

_snap snap_

Amu, Yaya and Rima(and Layla, and Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Gwen) took out their cellphone and took a picture of girl Ikuto.

Actually, He looked hot as a girl.

"If I like the girl you, does that mean I'm gay?" Tadase asked.

"Your already gay, Tadase-kun." Amu pointed out.

"Oh, yeah!" Tadase agreed.

"This is going on my blog!" Gina-chan announced. The campers looked at her.

"what blog, Gina?" They all said at the same time.

"This blog!" She showed us a computer at the desk.

Whoa. When did that get there?

"Truth or Dare Camp blog!" The website was full of stories about them. Amu clicked on the tab that said 'the funniest picture'. Naked picture of Tadase came out. No wait! It was a video! And he was singing... Nobody's perfect!

Tadase held a brush and was singing on tune. He was suprisingly a good singer. Then he suddenly tripped and landed on his manicure. He's hair was red now. He started crying and said "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Okay..." Amu clicked on the tab that said 'My Boyfriend'. Pictures of Ikuto came out. "Right..." Then she clicked on one that said meet the campers. There was picture of everyone of them. She clicked on herself, and words came out.

"I don't like reading!"

"I'm allergic to words!"

"What does lava lamp have to do with Amu-chan?"

"Why is Amu holding a pencil?"

"I can't read it!"

"What the heck is necrophilla?"

"Okay, guys, stop." Gina-chan turned off the computer. "Jei-chan! Where's my cookies&cream milkshake with cherry on the top in a heart shape, decorated with homemade star shaped sprikles with a blue sparkly cup holder with my fancy super duper Gina-chan's special straw?"

"I dropped it."

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaa!"

Ikuto smiled."My turn for a dare. Sho. Truth or dare?"

Sho shrugged. "I guess dare, man."

" I dare you to lick a dinosaur." Just then! A toy dinasaor flew into the tent.

"Jumping Jellyfish!"

Sho licked it.

"Ha!"

"Darn." Gina-chan was dissapointed.

"Where's my bra?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now all back to the campfire to continue the game. Sho looked at Layla.

"I dare you to spend a day without pink." Layla's face fell. Then, in a blink of an eye, layla was choking Sho.

"I would never! you'll never catch me! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Then she dissapeared somewhere.

"Where she go...?" Cami-chan asked.

"I...Have no idea."

"Oh, well, let's continue." Gina-chan shrugged. She let Yaya take a turn.

"I dare Gwen-tan to be pink for a day!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen came out in pink dress, shoes, and peicings.

Yaya hugged her.

"You look cute!" she squeled.

"Get off me or your neck is gonna be sorry." Gwen threatened.

"Awww, your shy!"

"..."

"Well, let's see if Gwen can survive a day with pink all over her!" Gina-chan challanged.

"Eww, she's talking! I hate it when people talk! It's so talkish!" Cami-chan wrinkled her nose.

"Amu. Truth or Dare."

Amu freaked for a sec. Then she was normal again.

"Dare." she decided.

"I dare you to kiss Ikuto."

"Noooooooooo! That's not fair!" Gina-chan cried out.

"Well, too bad! Sometimes unfair things happen! And you wont expect it! Look at me! It's so unfair! But I'm still wearing it! Deal with it!" Gina-chan blinked in amazment.

"...Right." Then Gina-chan suddenly made a face. "Where is my milkshake!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina-chan: To be continued. Bam-bam-bam!!!!!**

**Cami: No~~! (sarcastically)**

**Gina-chan: No, really!**

**Cami: Stop being sarcastic, Gina! It's annoying!**

**Amu: ...Right...**

**Necrophilla: sexual desires for dead bodies**


	10. Chapter 9: Sorry, Guys!

** Sooooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!!!**

** T_T my computer broke!!! Wahhhh!!!**

** This is my friend's computer! i'll update this story as soon as i can! **

** Which is when we fix my computer... i don't think that'd be soon...**

** I love you guyz! Wait...for..mee! I'm be back!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Battle of the Campers

Gina-chan: Me iz back! Oh yeah!

Amu: Your computer's fixed?

Gina-chan: No…Friend's computer! Oh yeah!

Rima: Are we gonna get Nagihiko back soon?

Ikuto: What's wrong with Fujisaki's back?

Gina-chan: I don't own shugo chara!

Ran: Ha..Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Amu: What the heck?

Gwen: Need… Caffeine…

Rima: What?

Gwen: Need…Caffeine… Gotta…. Stay awake….

Gina-chan: Whoa! Gwen's weak right now! (seats on her) everybody grab their script!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Amu made a face. What kind of face? Let's see... Kind of angrish...happish...sadish...laughingish(?)....

She tilted her head and leaned. "Gosh." She said as she stopped. She tilted her head the other way. "Um..okay." She leaned in again, and stopped again.

"This is...okay..." She twisted her head in a weird way and came back to normal and leaned again, without tilting. Since she wasn't tiliting, Ikuto tilted his head for her. Amu hit Ikuto in the head.

"No tilting!" She said as she leaned in again....and stopped. "Gosh!"she shouted in frustration. Ikuto smirked.

"Could it be that...you suck at kissing?" Amu blushed, then glared at Gwen for making her do this dare. Gwen shrugged and pointed at Cami-chan.

"She told me to do it." Gwen said.

"Researched!" Cami-chan shouted.

"Grr...I'm mad." Gina-chan glared at Cami-chan. "I'll kill you."

Amu didn't know how to kiss, and that's why:

_1. She grabbed Ikuto's nose (instead of his chin...or whatever)._

_2. She stuck her tongue out before meeting his lips._

_3. tried to force her tongue into his mouth with all her tongue strengh(A/N: LOL... Gwen: Get off me or I'll kill you!)_

_4. When he didn't open, she licked his mouth area(chin, below his nose..etc.)_

"I did it!" Amu shouted.

"Sure you did..." Gina-chan sweatdropped.

"Okay, my turn to ask! Tadase!" Tadase looked at her.

"I did it!" Nagihiko shouted. "One licked elbow!"

"Sorry, i didn't see it, do it again." Gina-chan said. Nagihiko looked like he was about to punch and send her to Jupiter.

"Truth or dare?" Amu asked.

"Truth." Tadse said.

"Uh...how many boyfriend have you ever had?" Amu asked. Everybody leaned toward Tadase. They had to hear this.

"Uh......" They moved closer. "well..." closer. "Let's see." closer. "tsk..." closer. "Lululululalalalalululala..." closer. "I have a boyfriend right now."

"WHAT?!!" Everybody shouted. "WHO???WHO!!!" Then they noticed Kairi, who was apprently...BLUSHING. "NO WAY..." They all smirked.

"Happy birthday, Kairi!" Amu, who was so dense to figure out Tadase's boyfrined was Kairi, thought Kairi was blushing because he couldn't admit that it was his birthday. "Espaniola!" Everybody stared. "Well, i think that's spanish for happy birthday." She said.

"Oh My Gosh! Happy birthday, Kairi!" Layla said. LAYLA!

"Grab her!" Gina-chan ordered. Suddenly, everyone turned into a ninja (except for Tadase who turned into a ballerina) Jumped into the air, charging at her. Layla suddenly turned into a pink ninja with a very,very, manicured sharp nail. They suddenly transported to some kind of beach shore, when sunset was happening. The wave came up to their ankle and the wind blew away sand(which made the scene cooler). They all went to their fighting pose(Tadase into his dancing pose), and Amu was the first to attack with her music cds. She threw 3 cds, and the cds flew right into Layla's face. Layla quickly cut the cds in half with her sharp pinky nail and charged at Yaya, who held a ducky toy with a sharp and long beak. Yaya held to it's tail and slashed Layla, Layla dodged it and kicked Nagi, and before her foot reached him, he grabbed her foot and spinned her in air, accidently knocking down:

1. Kairi

2. Dancing Tadase

3. Sho

4. Amu

5. OK, Ikuto technically didn't get knocked down, but he was worried about Amu and got on the ground next to her, but Nagi thought he knocked him down too, so.

6. Yaya

Nagi clenched his teeth and used all his strength to throw Layla, but she grabbed onto Nagi's neck and got her face 1 inch away from his(A/N: The reason of Rima&Nagi's breakup). She smirked and kicked Nagi in the stomach real hard, piling him up on top of Sho. Sho got irritated and bit Nagi's ear off(Jk!). It was Rima turn with her rope. She did that cowboy spinning rope thingy, and catched Layla.

(Back to reality)

"Okay, Lay, my friend, it's time to choose." Gina-chan said.

"Tadase." Layla said without any hesitation. And she leaned in and kissed him.

"Does that mean I'm bi now?" Tadase asked.

"Okay, since someone lost, we're done with today's game!" Gina-chan smiled.

"But the last time, alot of people lost..." Amu started in protest.

"I'm the sponser! Gosh!" Gina-chan whined in almost about to cry voice. Then she stomped into her tent.

"Um...I guess we're done then..."

(THAT NIGHT. well not really night, more like at 3a.m.)

Amu looked up into the sky, remembering the moment she kissed(kind of) Ikuto. She somehow felt something deep inside her heart. But... what was it?

"Pudding!" Yaya shouted as she dumped bucket full of pudding on Layla.

"That gives me an idea! Let's go swimming in pudding, guys!" Gina-chan smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagi: Sup, peeps?

Amu: How could you!

Ikuto: You monster!(sarcastically...he was bored.)

Rima: Whhaaaa!

Gina-chan: Die, you monster!

Cami-chan: Stop shouting! (grab a meatloaf) Take this! (throws it at Nagihiko)

Gwen: Hahahahaha...(starts to choke Gina-chan) Revenge!

Ikuto: This is funny.

Amu: Uh-huh.

Rima: Defeated, gotto learn more about comedy(hits the books)

Nagi: Hahaha...OOOFFFHH!(got throat punched by Rima)

Gina-chan: Next time, find out if I survive, and find out what happens to Rima and Nagi, and what happen next in the story, ack!

Gwen: No talking to random space(chokes harder)


	12. Chapter 11:Pudding Swim

Gina-chan: Hey again!

Amu: U fixed yer computer?

Gina-chan: Not really!

---------------------------------------

"PUDDING!" Rima shouted happily. Everyone stared. "What? Pudding's my favorite kind of joke."

So they all went to the really big rubber pool.

"What the heck, where's the pudding?" Kairi whined. Gina-chan pointed to the truck then was coming toward them(actually Cami-chan was pulling the truck). The truck came closer and dumped the pudding in the rubber pool.

"Yay!"

"Knock knock!" Rima asked Tadase.

"who's there?"

"ding."

"ding who?"

"Pudding! see, it's funny!"

"..."

"Alright, we'll play mushy truth or dare." Gina-chan announced.

"Mushy?" Amu asked. "You mean like lovey dovey?"

"No, that would be gross!...unless it's Ikuto...Mushy like... the pudding is so...mushy." Gina-chan said....slowly...kind of.

Everybody got in the pool. It was mushy. (Gina-chan: NO~~--sarcastically Amu:No really, it is mushy)

Cami-chan started to drink the pudding.

"Wait, stop! I peed in the pudding!" Tadase announced. Cami-chan stopped and stared(Layla:Stop and stare~~) Cami threw up(apprently, in the pudding).

"You two, OUT!" Gina-chan put them in the catapult and threw them out.

"Where'd you get that?" Ikuto asked.

"and where did they go...?" Utau asked, trying not to care.

"I don't know, it was here, must be a gift from god...they went...to the salon..?" Gina-chan shrugged and started the game. "Truth of dare?" She asked sho.

"Dare." Sho said.

"I dare you to eat Cami's throw up."

"Sure." Sho ate Cami's throw up.

"Well."

"Truth or dare?" Sho asked Yaya.

"Truth!" Yaya bursted out laughing(why?).

"Is it true that you also peed in the pudding?" Sho asked.

"Of course I did!"

"People, stop peeing in the pudding!" Gina-chan shouted in frustration. "OUT,YAYA!"

"Oh, before I go, truth or dare, Gina-chii?" Yaya asked.

"You can't truth or dare a host, Yaya...but what the hay, truth." Gina-chan sighed.

"Is it true you also peed in the pudding?"

".........................yes....."Gina-chan answered.

"That's all I wanted to know." Yaya leaved with a smirk. When Gina-chan turned around, everybody was staring at her.

"What? Everybody peed in the pudding, why not me?" They kepted staring. :Oh, com'on, ok, people who didn't pee in the pudding, raise your hand!"

Everyone's hand, except for Utau, Ikuto, Amu, sho, and Rima.

"See?" Gina-chan pointed out(really, she really pointed at them). "Truth or dare, Ikuto?"

"Dare." Ikuto mumbled.

"What's in your mouth..?" Gina-chan asked.

"nniin(nothing)."

"I dare you to show us what's in your mouth." Gina-chan said.

Ikuto sighed and spit out...

Contienues in the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina-chan: Bam-bam-bam!

Yaya: Oh, I know what's in his mouth!It's a hommppphh!

Gina-chan: Say more and I kill you.

Yaya: K.

Gina-chan: I don't owe shugo chara and sorry for any spelling mistakes, it's not my fault it's Yaya's.

Yaya: It's true!


	13. Chapter 12:Pudding Swm 2

Gina-chan: What does Ikuto have in his mouth? Found out on the chapter of Truth or Dare cammppphhh!!!

Gwen: Shut up or you die.

Gina-chan: I'm shushed.

Gwen: Apprently, I'm writting the story today.

Gina-chan:NOOOOO!!!!! (O0O)

Amu: (Throws a cage on Gwen) I am so dead when she gets out.

Gina-chan: Thanks Amu! I don't own Shugo chara!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck is that...?" Gina-chan asked at whatever it was float on the pudding.

"I don't know, what does it look like to you?" Ikuto asked.

"Apprently it looks like a Cami." Gina-chan answered, flinching everytime it got close to her. Cami-chan gasped.

"Well, it looks like a Gina to me!" Cami-chan said.

"No, really, it does look like Cami-chan!" Layla said, touching it."Oooh, and it's soft."

"Why was it in your mouth...?" Gina-chan asked, while she made a face that made it ovious that she was kind of scared to ask that question. Whatever it was, it was black, Gray, and brown.

"I don't know, Amu put it in there...For some reason." Ikuto answered. All the staring turned to Amu. Amu laughed nervously.

"What is that?" Gwen asked, picking it up and tasting it.

"I found it..." Amu answered.

"Where?"

"Um...let's just say somewhere people usually 'go' at."

"Why did you put it in his mouth?"

"I don't know, it was in my mouth when we kissed, and it was gone after that, but there is no way it went in his mouth when he didn't even open his mouth, okay?" Amu freaked.

"Why was it in your mouth?"

"I don't know..."

"Anyway, truth or dare?" Ikuto asked to Kairi.

----------------(Kairi's POV)--------------------------

_I knew it! He is in to me! I knew it from the start when he was watching me pee. Oh...wait...that was me. Well stii, he has to be in to me, he just have to...ooh! A pretty butterfly! I wish I was a boy... wait, aren't I a boy? Darn, I'm not sure. I should check later. But until then, should I go in to the girl's bathroom...or the boy's bathroom...? Oh, well, I'll just go to the girls. OMG! Ikuto just smiled at me!!eeeekkkkk! He is so hot! I should ask him out later! Tra-la-la-la-la! Oops, I did it again! Oh, well. They probably wont smell it. My poop doesn't smell that bad... I wonder what Ikuto's poop smells like... _

-----------------------(Ikuto's POV)---------------------------

"Truth or dare?" I asked Kairi. He didn't answer. Instead, he looked right into my eye. I smirked when I saw Amu getting mad for some reason. Was she jealous? Wait, did she think I'm gay or something? Kairi squealed for some reason. Then he licked his lips. What is up with him?

"Dare~~~" He smiled at me. Ok...a little freaky, got to admit.

"I dare you to..." Ok, he scared me alot, so that's why I said, "Make out with Tadase." Wow. Did he look disappointed.

"Okay...Fine." Kairi said. Tadase smiled gayly and ran toward Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi." Tadase said. Wow, he is gay. Tadase and Kairi started kissing passionatly. Kind of akward...

"Truth or dare?" Kairi asked me when he was done. I was scared at what he might do if I chose dare... but still, I didn't want to be the first boy to pick truth...wait, didn't somebody pick truth before? I can't remember, dang it...

"Truth." I said.

"Is it true that your truely in love with me?" He asked.

"No." I said, trying not to throw up. Kairi's face started turning red...and he was coming toward me...with...a kissy face....too close...."AHHHHHH!!!" I jumped out of the pool and started running.

------------------(normal POV)--------------------------

"Well, their apprently out too." Gina-chan sighed.

-------------------------------

Gina-chan: part 2 complete!

Layla: Yay!


	14. Notice

**Yay! Yay! Yay! My computer is....finallly fixxxxxed!!!!!!!! I can't update right now, cause it's night, but I'll try to update asap! Love you guys, you all rock, you know that, right? **


	15. Chapter 13:Helicopter

**Gina-chan: Ok, aprently Gwen's still in the cage...and...Amu is still scared.**

**Amu: I'm scared T.T**

**Gwen: Where's my black water with black flavoring, and my shot gun?**

**Amu: Here..here you go.**

**Gwen:*click**clik* wha?! It's not loaded.**

**Amu: Yes. yes, it's not.**

**Gwen: Or is it?**

**Amu: *GASP***

**Gwen: No I'm just joking. Anyway Gina doesnt own shugo chara and if you see Ikuto tell him I'm going to kill him.**

**Amu: Why?!!!!~**

**Gwen: He called me goth and a killer.**

**Amu: ...You are...goth and a killer.**

**Gwen: You die too.**

**Amu: Noooooo!!**

**Gina-chan: And that's what's going on in my studio...shot guns...and drama. yeah.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gina-chan sighed."Well, we don't have enough member for truth or dare, so let's swim."

"But..." Amu said. "You only need 2 people to play truth or dare, and we have more then truth or dare..."

Gina-chan glared at Amu. "It's just not same without Ikuto!"

Everybody started swimming. Then Gina-chan slowly swam towards the thing that Ikuto spit out.

"Ew!" She shouted. Everybody stoped and stared. "It's a racoon!"

"Cami-chan is an racoon?" Layla asked. **(Gina-chan: Stupid! Layla: what? Gina-chan: Nothing)**

"No, this thing is an racoon skin...or fur... whatever..." Gina-chan told them. Then everybody stared at Amu. She smiled, and sinked slowly into the pudding. "I bored. How about you guys?" Gina-chan asked. They all noticed.

"Let's have a prom!" Layla suggested.

"You stupid, we can't have a prom, we don't even have a dress." Rima sighed.

"No, No, that's a great idea." Gina-chan and Cami-chan said. Rima sighed...again.

"With what?" Rima asked.

"Cami-chan. Cami-chan can pull a school that's having a prom right now here, and she can pull JcPenny here." Gina-chan said. Everybody nodded, not thinking about how stupid that sounded.

**1 hour later**

Cami-chan came back with nothing. Everybody rolled their eyes, or sighed, or laghed at her.

"They said it was illegal to relocate a school and JcPenny in a forest." She said.

"No~~~really?" Rima asked sarcastically.

"Really, it's illegal." Cami-chan said. Rima sighed again.

"Okay, okay then. We'll just go shopping." Gina-chan said. Everyone's eyes widened and smiled widely. "In Paris!" Everybody cheered.

**1 HOUR LATER**

A helicopter landed. Everyone ran toward the copter and went in. It was very roomy. There was a hottub, bathroom, tv, and a computer.

"This is just like the limo back home!" Layla squeled. "I miss you, Limo-mo!"

Lao,Sho,Ikuto,Kukai and Nagi sat down to watch tv. Utau,Rima,Gwen,Layla,Amu,Gina and Cami-chan went into the hottub. Kairi was on the computer. Tadase and Yaya was using the toilet over and over and over again.

"This is so fun!" Yaya said. "Flushing toilet is so fun, so swirly!!!"

"Yeah, I know!" Tadase shouted."And I learned how to pee _in_ the toilet!"

"Yay!"

"What is up with them?" Utau sighed.

"Shh, I can't hear." Kukai shushed her. Utau got out of the hottub and went towards him and flicked a finger on his head. "Jerk." she said. Kukai stood up and went around the couch.

"What'd you say?" He said angrily.

"Jerk, loser, f-ing b-."

"I gonna punish you!" They kissed.

"Oh, that's all? It's my turn!" Utau kissed him.

"Really?" Kukai kissed her.

"Wow. Dramas." Cami-chan smiled. "Gina-chan, now's your turn! I choose you Gina-chan! Attack Ikuto's lips!"

Gina-chan punched Cami-chan in the head. "Or not."

Amu blushed. She looked at Utau and Kukai, then Ikuto, then she sighed.

Lao suddenly stood up."I love you, Gwen." Sho nervously glanced and Lao who was trying to make him stand up too. "And..and I love Layla!" Sho announced.

"Oh, Sho." Layla smiled, and they started kissing.

"Lao." Gwen said.

"Gwen." Lao said.

"I hate sucking face." They both said.

"Let's get merried." Lao said.

Gwen punched him and then broke a leg from a chair and beat him with it, and then she pushed him towards Tadase and forced them to kiss. "Nobody propose to me without a diamond sniper gun that's shoots golden swords."

"Wow. Your never getting merried." Nagi said.

"What?" Gwen asked, pulling he's shirt, making him come towards her.

"I'm not scared of you." Nagi said with a bored face.

"Really?" She pulled out her survival knife and place it right next to his throat.

"Your not going to kill me." Nagi said.

"Okay, I'll spare you, 'cause I like your attitude." Gwen said, letting him go.

"Like I said," Cami-chan smiled, "Drama."

**Finally**

They were at Paris! They came out of the copter, and looked around.

"Everybody, You may go shopping, here," Gina-chan handed everyone of them 300 dollors or whatever is equal to 300 dollors in Paris, "and everybody be here by 6 o'clock. Right now it's 12 o'clock. Got it?"

They nodded and ran around the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina-chan: What would happen?**

**Cami-chan: I am soooooo getting a pancake.**

**Gina- chan: O...kay.**

**Nagi: Gwen is nice.**

**Gina-chan: Real...ly?....**


	16. Chapter 14: Amu's group's story

**Gina-chan: I'll put everyone's dress on my profile later.**

**Amu: Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara....this is for through out the entire chap..series...whatever.**

**Gwen: Get me out of this thing!!!**

**Gina-chan: Oh yeah, Gwen's still trapped. Anyhow, on to the story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Rima! How's this?" Amu asked. She was wearing a pink dress with frills all over it.

"Ew." Rima commented.

"Definately ew." Utau said.

".GOSH." Amu said, looking streight at Utau. She was wearing this really sexy dress. It was a strapless white dress.

"Yeah, I look great, whatever. Anyway, Amu, try on this." Utau handed her a dress. It was black and white, and the strap was really thin.

When Amu came out, wearing the dress, everybody nodded. It looked great on her. Utau then frowned, and took the hairband off her hair.

"And a little curl would help...let's go to the hair salon next." Utau decided. "Rima,. Yaya, hurry up."

Rima came out, wearing a black gorgeous dress, that had a flower design on the side. Then Yaya came out, wearing a blue short dress, with frills.

"Everyone, put your hair down." Utau ordered. Yaya took her hairbands off. When she put her hair down, everyone gasped. She looked hot with her hair down. How could they have never noticed! "Actually, Rima, you should put your hair in a pony tail."

Now they were off to the hair salon, for Amu, Utau, and Yaya(Yaya had split ends).

"Miss, you look gorgeous." The hair person whatever said. She was blushing and blinking furiously at them.

"Well, I need to straighten my hair out and get a pink highlight, and Amu needs a slight curl, and Yaya need to get a haircut." Utau said.

"Well, how about a delicious looking lady over their?" She said licking her lips, looking straight at Rima.

"Oh, she's a nobody." Utau said and Rima growled.

"A hot nobody~." She said, waving to her.

"Wow, this is the first time seeing an actually lesbo." Amu said, carelessly.

"I'm a guy!" She/he shouted.

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"You look like a gay person." Yaya commented.

"No I'm bi!" The heshe said.

"Good for you." Utau said, giving her a picture of herself. "It's autographed, now how 'bout a free service?" Utau asked.

"Only if the hot lady over there gives me a full make out~~" He said, giving flirty looks to Rima. Rima sighed.

"I'm a guy." Rima said(she just didn't want to kiss him).

"I'm bi." Heshe said, charging at Rima with a puckered face. Rima ran behind Yaya, and the Heshe kissed Yaya.

"Ew! He's tongue went inside my nose!" She shouted, conplaining.

"Oh, that was your nose?" Heshe asked.

"What'd you think it was?" Utau asked.

"Her mouth. On the bright side, her boogers taste like mountain dew." the Heshe complimented.

"Thanks? I guess.." Yaya looked at Amu questionably.

"I guess..." Amu said. "Utau, can we go somewhere else..?" She suggested.

"No, I heard they got the best hair whatever cutter whatever here." She said.

"...When?"Rima asked.

"Two years ago." Utau said, and forced Amu into one of the chair. The gay person started doing her hair.

1 hour later, it was done. When Amu came out of the drying thingy, her hair was so curly.

"Huh. I guess that heshe person isn't that great." Utau decided. "Don't worry Amu, You look okay, your beautiful in the inside, blah blah, you know the rest." Utau said. "And heshe, you don't deserve this." Utau said, taking her picture back. "Let's go guys."

"I'm hungry!~~" Yaya whined. "Yaya wants a cheesecake!"

"Cake,cake...the bakery shop!" Utau pointed at the fancy decorated bakery shop. "Sure, let's eat some cheescake."

and that is how Utau,Amu, Rima, and Yaya's day went. Yaya ate most of the cake, and they hanged out at the park, and stole a clock from a hobo, exploded the clock, and gave an elderly a baby shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina-chan: That was the first group. I'll put their dresses on my profile, asap. Love you guyz!**


	17. Chapter 15: Ikutos' group's story

**Gina-chan: Sorry for not updating for long! I'm now addicted to Korean dramas. I've finished two so far and watching another two dramas. lol.**

**Amu: She's right. She is addicted. But it is really good.**

**Ikuto: But they're all about love and stuff...**

**Amu: But Ikuto liked it! Who thought that cool Ikuto would ever like Korean dramas?!**

**Gwen: I'm almost out...**

**Amu: EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!**

**Ran: Gina-chan doesn't like shugo chara, and thus, the story begin....after I stop talking....now....now....now....**

**Jei-chan: *Hit's Ran in the head, Ran faints***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nagi looked at a black suit."Ya know, I'm not really nuts about fasion, but guy's cloths is really plain, don't ya think?" Nagi sighed. Looking at other black suits. It was excatly the same, except they were in diffrent sizes.

"yea, dude, this suits are plain...." Kukai bit his lips. "What if we make a bet?"

"Ya know, even if we make a bet, these cloths will still be lame..." Lao pointed out. "Hey, I can threaten the designers to make the suits more cooler!" Lao said.

"As good as that plan sounds..." Kukai lied, " Let's make a bet, and loosers has to wear a dress."

"Sure, what's the bet?" Ikuto smirked.

"To make the cashier fall in love with you." Kukai said, pointing at a beautiful girl, who was apprently a cashier.

"Ha!" Ikuto scoffed, "That'd be soooo easy. Watch and learn." Ikuto stopped. "Do any of you guys have a camera?" Sho handed his camera to him. It was one of those camera that the pictures comes out right after the take the picture(what was it called, digital camera I think...but I'm not sure....). Ikuto took a picture of her, and then he walked toward her.

"Hey." Ikuto said, leaning towards her.

"Hey." She said, smiling. "May I help you?"

"You sure can....Brenda." Ikuto said , looking at her name tag.

"I looking for a dress for my girlfriend." He said.

"How does she look? What's her favorite color?" She asked.

"Well, she looks like this." He said showing her her picture. "And her favorite color is me."

"OMG." Brenda said. "Security, Security!"

"Wha?!" Ikuto freaked. The security came, looking at her.

"Look, security, I have a twin!" She said, showing him the picture. "I got to talk to my mom about this." She said, dialing.

Ikuto sighed, and came back. Everybody was looking.

"Gosh, she's an complete idiot!" Kukai said. "But I bet I can seduce her."

Kukai walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hello, how can I help your sir?" She asked.

"No, it's how can I help you, my lady." Kukai said.

"Oh, I'd like a double fries, large, no, make that small I'm on a diet, and could I get a small vanilla mikshake?" She smiled, kindly.

Kukai sighed and walked over to his group, who was now laughing at him.

"Well, I think she'll love~~ a perfect gentlemen like me." Nagi said, walking over to her.

"Hello." He smiled kindly at her.

"Hello, May I help you?" She asked.

"No, no, my lady, I'm fine~~. And so are you today." Nagi smiled.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Yesterday I was sick home with a flu, and today I'm fine!" She flashed a really big smile.

Nagi walked back to his group, now changed to laughing at him.

"No, no, my lady, I'm fine~~~" Kukai, Ikuto, and Sho mimiked.

"Let's see you do better." Nagi said, pushing Sho.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Your hot, your beautiful, wanna get together?" He said, going streight to the point.

"I'm hot?! No! I can't have a fever again!" She groaned.

Sho came back. "That didn't work." Then they pushed Lao.

"Ok, I'm going!" Lao said, walking toward her. "Hey there, pretty mama." He said to her, doing the Elvis.

"Oh~~hello!" She smiled. "I thoughed you died...like alot of years ago, Elvis!" She commented.

"That didn't work." Lao said, when he came back to the group.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kukai said.

"Ya know, we all lost the bet..." Nagi pointed out.

"Well, we're not backing out, cause we're man." Sho said, and everybody agreed.

And that's how they wore a dress. They were all embarrased, so they all wore same dresses(on my profile).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina-chan: Sorry for any spelling mistakes and thanks for reading!**

**Ran: Be sure to check out their dresses in her profile!**


	18. Chapter 16: Spy girl

**Gina-chan: Hellllloooooo~~~ everyone!!!! I'ma back!**

**Gwen: Apprently. Now get me out of this thing!!!!!**

**Amu:N...No!!!! I'm scared!!!!**

**Gwen: The more I'm in here, the more I beat you to death.**

**Amu: P...Promise me!!! That if you get out now, you won't touch me!**

**Gwen: Sure.**

**Amu: Y..You promise..? A...Are you sure...?**

**Gwen: Yes, I am sure... Now get me OUT!!!!**

**Amu: Y...Yes...(Rolls the cage up, Gwen get's out)**

**Gwen: *glares at Amu***

**Amu: Please don't hit me!**

**Gwen: I don't go back on promises.**

**Tadase: Gina-chan doesn't own Shugo chara!!!!! Yay~, I'm so gay!!!**

**Gwen: But I never promised to not beat Tadagay until he bruises like a cow.**

**Tadase: OOh!!! I love cows, once I dressed up as a cow, and someone milked me, and I was like no!!! I'm not a real cow, and they were like ooh! a talking cow! and I was like omg! I'm a talking cow! And they're like Omg! This cow's gay!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi and Tadase sighed. They ran around everywhere, but they could not find the mall, but they did see Utau, Amu, Yaya and Rima giving an elderly a baby shower. It was 30 minutes before they had to be at the promised spot.

"Kairi-koi, where do we find a tux...?"

"Tada-koi, I don't know, don't not ask me for I may not... ooh! A butterfly!! Lookit it's wing! So butter...y!"

"Kairi-koi, I found a dress shop....at least..."

"Tada-chan, lookie, i'm a fairie princess!!!!!!"

"Let's go in, Kairi-koi."

That's they gots themselves a dress, instead of a tux.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen and Layla went into a dress up shop.

"Whhaa! Look at all this pink dresses, Gwen, This would look good on you, Gwen! Buy me this dress, Gwen! Try this hot pink dress on, Gwen! How do I look, Gwen? Should I buy this, Gwen, or this? Gwen, lookit this! Tee-hee, Gwen, look at this faded pink skort! You should, like, totally buy this, Gwen! Gwenny!!!"

Gwen look from this end of the shop to the other end but she could not find one dress that was not pink. Gwen then spoted a total gothic black dress, and their was only one left. She reached for it, when a girl grabbed it.

"Look! this dress is sooo cute!" The girl said. Gwen dragged her down, and beat her with exprience, and took the dress from her. The girl growled and grabbed the dress that Layla was holding.

"Then I'm taking this!" She said, sticking out her toungue at Gwen. Gwen grabbed the girl's tongue and forced her tongue to reach the girl forehead, and got Layla's dress back.

"Here you go, Layl." Gwen said, handing Layla the dress.

"Thanks, Gwen!" Layla said, hugging Gwen. Gwen sighed and they both bought the dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, look! I see Gwen and Layla!" Gina-chan said, holding her binoculers to her eyes. "Ooh, a headlock, that's gonna hurt."

Gina-chan, Cami-chan, and Jei-kun was shopping together, they already bought their dresses, and Jei-kun was holding all their shopping bags. Cami-chan tossed another popcorn into her mouth, and moved her binoculers from her eye.

"Gina, look, isn't that Ikuto, Kukai, Sho, Lao, and Nagihiko-kun?" Cami-chan said, pointing at them coming out with shopping bags. "And...are those....dresses?!"

"Where where!" Gina-chan shouted, turning her head, and finding Nagi and Sho holding her their dresses and sighing. Cami-chan and Gina-chan glanced at each other and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jei-chan put his fingers in his ear and sighed. "..." he said.

"M...Must be a present for someone..." Cami-chan suggested.

"Or..or to wear to the prom..."Gina-chan and Cami-chan glanced at each other once more and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jei-chan grabbed Cami-chan and Gina-chan's arm and raised them up. "..." he said and dragged us downstairs, from the roof.

"Jei-kun~~! I wanna see more!!!!!" Cami-chan and Gina-chan whined. Jei-chan suddenly stopped at the middle of the stairs, and pointed down. They saw Amu, Utau,Yaya,and Rima eating cakes. Yaya and Amu were munching on carrot cake, while Utau and Rima enjoyed some cheesecake.

"Ooh~~, them." Gina-chan and Cami-chan got out their binoculers and smirked. They zoomed into them, and pressed the sound buttom, that let them hear that group better.

"Yaya thinks this ball is going to be the worst yet!" Yaya said.

"Why?" Amu asked her.

"Cause Gina-chan planned it." Yaya pointed out. Remembering all the horrible things Gina-chan did, they really couldn't say that Gina-chan can plan good proms...or and Yaya likes to call it, the ball.

"Well, you know, Gina-chan is weird, so she might have a super power to make a great prom." Rima said. Utau laughed dryly.

"She can do it, have you guys not noticed everything she planned...? She has a power to do everything. She had even forced Ikuto to be a driver, somehow. She is that powerful." Everybody's eyes got really wide, and worried.

"Now that I think about it... she did get a human bone from somewhere..." Amu remembered.

"And now that I think about it, Gina-chan was the one who gave me the flyer to this TD camp... and she gave the exect number for the gaurdians...." They looked at each other and figured out that Gina-chan was spiying on them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed.

"Now that I think about it... our shugo chara's are missing!!!!" Amu just figured out."And they were missing just before Yaya came in with the flyers...." They glanced at each other and screamed one more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed, finally figuring out that Gina-chan had took their shugo charas. Then they figured out that Gina-chan knows about shugo chara and had only invited people with shugo charas.

"Which means...Gwen, Layla, Sho and Lao has a shugo chara too.... " Rima said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They figured out that Gina-chan was watching their every move somehow.

Gina-chan laughed and so did Cami-chan.

"They just figured out." Gina-chan said as she once again, pressed her binoculars to her eyes. "And this is how I spied on them." She smirked kissing her binoculer with a sound device.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina-chan: And there you have the story how Gina-chan knows everything. All their dresses are on my profile, check it out peoples!**


	19. Chapter 17:The two devil's plan

**Gina-chan: I am back.**

**Cami-chan: Shave your back, what? I'm not going to shave your back! Well, it depends, do I get paid?**

**Gina-chan: Cami...there's so much thing that's wrong with you.**

**Cami-chan: No, Gina, there's alot of thing wrong with you. Remember the time you rubbed a cat's belly? and how you really love love faces?**

**Gina-chan: OMG, I just love face. I mean without faces, your might as just well be neckless. If you neckless, you can't hear anything. If your neckless, you can't smell or breath or eat anything. If your neckless, you can't see anything. Plus, almost all your five senses are on your face. Without head/face, you don't have your beautiful hair. And when your neckless, it's hard to tell who is who, espiecially since you can't see anything. Actually, you would die in ten seconds when your born cause you can't breath. So I say face is a beautiful beautiful thing. I just love face.**

**Ikuto: Whaz up, peeps?**

**Gina-chan: Ikuto, you have a beautiful beautiful face. I just love your face. Do you love my face?**

**Ikuto: Sure....**

**Amu: Yes. Yes Gina. I love my face. I am so moved by your awsome speech. Face is important. Face is a beautiful thing. Gina, I love face.**

**Gina-chan: NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Amu: What?**

**Gina-chan: Dang, I watch too much drama and animes.... You know how when someone compliments something...like your boyfriend in drama/anime? Then few episodes later, you lose him. I can't lose my beautiful beautiful face! I don't want to be neckless!!!**

**Amu: OMG! Gina-chan, I'm sooooo sorry!**

**Gina-chan: I don't own shugo chara, and I might not own my face after few episodes.... **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Today, people," Gina-chan said, espiecially to Nagi. "Is a special day. A really special day. Today, there will be no truth or dare." Everyone smiled happily, sighing happily, and crying happily.

"Oh my goodness, was the truth or dare that bad? Com'on people, I've never seem wimps like you before!" Then Gina-chan glanced at Ikuto. "Except you, your hot." Ikuto smirked at that.

"Amu, did you hear that? I'm hot." Ikuto said, his chin up. He was apprently very proud.

"Good for you. Now I'm apprently a wimp, so go away hot guy." Amu said, shooing him away.

"That makes me what? Cute guy? I am not taking cute. Give me something else." Kukai demended.

"Oh, your definately cute guy, Kukai. Espeicially since your name sounds like cute guy." Cami-chan said, snickering.

"How about me?" Nagi asked, hoping he wont get cute guy.

"Oh, your hot stuff. Ikuto's the hot guy, your the hot stuff, and Tadase is the throw up some." Gina-chan said.

"Throw up some?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah, whenever somebody looks at you, they THROW UP SOME." Gina-chan said, and everyone agreed."ugh. And here comes my throw up."

While Gina-chan was throwing up at the corner, Ikuto came over to Kukai and rubbed his head. "Your so cute, cute guy. How do you become so cute? Won't you be me and Amu's child?" Ikuto asked.

"Ok, in my defense, Ikuto, your the cute guy. You are a cat, so your cute! and I'm the hot guy, cause I have earing." Kukai said, pointing Ikuto's weakness out. Ikuto curled up into a ball on the other corner, reapeating, I'm not hot, I'm cute.

"Hey, wouldn't that make you the gay guy? You are wearing an earing." Nagi pointed out. Now Kukai was in other corner, curled up into a ball, repeating I'm gay...cause i have earings...I'm so gay...

"Nagi, that was harsh. And think about it. That makes you a stuff. Not a person." Rima said, pointing to the last corner left, and Nagi curled up into a ball there, saying, I'm a stuff, I'm not a person, everyone hates me cause I'm a stuff.

"Rima..." Amu said, sighing.

"Gina-chan is throwing up, so I'll be your host today. First, everyone, bring that 2,000 pound weight outside." Cami-chan ordered.

"Cami-chan, How are we suppose to carry this?!" Layla shouted.

"Oh, you just pull it. Like me!" Cami-chan said, carrying 1000000000pound weight.

"We are not super human like you!" Yaya complained.

"I'm......Super?!" Cami-chan repeated, sinking it into her brain. "I didn't know I was super beautiful(She didn't say that)!" Cami-chan smiled.

"No, No..." Amu sighed.

"I can't be carrying around 1000000000pound weight when I'm so beautiful! Here, Yaya, carry it for me!"Cami-chan said, throwing her weight to Yaya. Yaya barely got away, and the weight landed on the ground. It stood still for a while, then the cracking sound kicked in. suddenly, the weight started going down..down..down....

"Is...is that what I think it is? Am I seeing the core of the Earth?" Amu questioned and they blankly nodded.

"That..that's bad...isn't it?" Rima asked.

"Guys! Com'on! We're not going to make it!" Cami-chan called. "Do you guys want a prom or not?"

"S...sure..." Layla said, starting walking toward outside.

"Is it okay to leave it this way? I mean like the core of the Earth showing?" Yaya asked.

"Sure..I guess." Amu said, following Layla.

"This... Earth is amazing! I've got to have it!" Gwen said, planning to dominate the Earth.

"Let's go, move it!" Cami-chan called.

After they were done decorating, the girls found make ups in their tents. The boys found 'how to seduce a girl into a bed' tape. Ikuto picked it up, and put it in the tv. "Amu's going to like this." He thought out loud.

Amu and Rima were putting make ups on each other then they put make up on their cloths and pants, and the tent, and the bed, and the ground...and anywhere they could see. Then Utau came in.

"What....happened...to my...tent?" She asked, putting suspence into her sentence.

"Stuff..." Amu said, shaking.

"What...kind of stuff?" Utau roared.

"make up stuff...?" Amu tried, and something in Utau's eye flashed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"They must be having alot of fun." Gina-chan said to Cami-chan.

"Yes, why else would Amu scream no~~ really loud?" Cami-chan said.

"Unless she's being sexually harrassed." Gina-chan said.

"You had to leave the tape in the guy's tent, didn't you?" Cami-chan said.

"Well, it is a dance." Gina-chan said.

"Hey, should we put alchahol in the punch?" Cami-chan suggested.

Gina-chan stood up and smiled slyly. "I like it. I like that alot. Then after that, we'll have a drunk truth or dare!"

"Coolio." Cami-chan said, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina-chan: Sorry the chapter was so short!**

**Cami-chan: cliff hanger, I like it! Or is it hanger cliff?**

**Gina-chan:...no Cami, no.**

**Ikuto: I will like the next chapter~. Drunk truth or dare~~.**

**Amu: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 18:The Dance

**Gina-chan: I am back. Again.**

**Cami-chan: No~~, really?**

**Gina-chan: Sorry for not updating for soooooo long. There is alot of reasons for not updating. **

**I had alot(5) projects**

**2. I didn't really work on my projects that much, so I did have alot of time but I didn't really feel like it.**

**I started reading Vampire Knight(they draw really really really good) Cami: like yeah, man~~**

**4. Cause I was reading other people's fanfiction. **

**5. I didn't really have any idea what is going to happen in my story because I always make it up as I write (so it basically ties with didn't feel like it)**

**6. I had to go shopping alot like 3 or 4 times since I last updated.**

**7. Cause summer break ended, so I had to go to school- the most important reason.**

**8. Cause I got dragged around everywhere by my mom.**

**9. Cause I didn't really want to write**

**10. Ahh, well, yeah.**

**Cami-chan: Yeah, like, men, like, I'm a woMEN!**

**Gina-chan: Oh, I'm going to write this new funny fanfcition called Super Useless Power, be sure to check it out! PS: i DON'T own shugo chara, I'm sorry if you thought I did own shugo chara, certain person that pmed me and argued that i didn't own shugo chara, and if you check back, it only said I didn't own it, not I did own it, gosh, people.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ha!" Yaya shouted, popping out. "I heard that!" She said, pointing at Gina-chan and Cami-chan.

"Sure...but we don't really care...so...?" Cami-chan asked her.

"Oh. Well, then. But...wouldn't that be illegal?" Yaya asked.

"It could be. But it's not. You know why?" Gina-chan asked.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. When I say something, I can make that something happen." Gina-chan said, looking down at Yaya with an evil face. She snapped once and the trees around her died. Yaya gasped.

"Hey! Where is the explosion?! The trees were suppose to explode had make flame, making me look cool! Where is my flame!!!" Gina-chan demanded.

"Sorry, Gina-sama, We tried, but we didn't really have the time to plant the dynamites." People popped up from behind the trees.

"Well, I hope that the next time, this doesn't happen. This was a waste of tree, people, wanna die?" Gina-chan growled. "Your ruining the enviroment!"

"They don't really care as long as they get paid, Gina." Cami-chan reminded her.

"True, true." Gina-chan took out two hundred dollars, and waved it at them. They were dragged by the money and came to Gina-chan. Gina-chan gave each of them hundred dollors.

"Don't fail me." Gina-chan glared. They nodded and dissapeared into the thin air. Well, you'd think that, but actually you just turned around. "And you," Gina-chan grabbed Yaya, "didn't see or hear anything tonight. Got it?"

"Yes." Yaya said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the dance

"What?"

"The heck?!"

"Why...?"

"Well,then."

"Hm..."

"Really...?"

"You must be.."

"joking...." The girls said as all the guys came out, wearing dresses. The only guy wearing a suit was Jei-chan. Jei-chan started hesistating and ran to the office.

"You guys....really?" Gina-chan said, sighing. "I thought you were kidding~~~." Gina-chan said.

"Anyway~~~, drink the punch, alot of punch." Cami-chan demanded. Gina-chan walked over to Yaya.

"You to, Yaya. If you don't get drunk, I'm gonna throw you into the cursed river." Gina-chan threatened.

"No~~! You mean the one where the hand is? The hand that made Tada-chii wipe his butt?!" Yaya squealed.

"Yes, and it's going to make you wipe your butt too."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yaya started screaming her head off.

"Make sure everybody is drinking fair amount of punch." Gina-chan told Cami-chan. Then they looked over to Yaya, who was drinking her head off.(Cami-chan: How can you drink your head off? Gina-chan:You just drink too much and your head just...ya know, explodes.) "and, could you stop her, she's like drinking all the punch. And I think she's already drunk. Pour more alchol punch in the punch bowl." Gina-chan ordered.

"Roger!"

Jei-chan entered the dance floor wearing same dress as Gina-chan.. "I'm here!"

"WTH...?"Gina-chan sweat dropped. "You know, you could have wore you suit ,ya know? And the guys were suppose to wear suits, but for a strange reason, they're all wearing dresses, making them look gay, sorry Ikuto, So...could you....Cause your like...never mind, just..." Gina-chan gave him a one last strange look and walked away.

Ikuto popped up behind Amu and blowed on her neck. Amu shrieked and ran away.

"Nice." Rima said, high fiving Ikuto. "You just mastered the art of blowing on Amu's neck. Your on your own now."

"But, sensei! I'll be good, I promise! I won't be rude to you anymore! Don't leave me here with my unfinished useless martial arts!" Ikuto said, running after Rima.

"Ikuto, It's not that I don't want to teach you, it's that I tought you everything I could." Rima said, disapearing into the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikuto shouted after her.

"Wow, drama." Gina-chan said.

"Yup." Cami-chan agreed. "Hey, I think that happened beacause they're drunk! I mean, Ikuto's not really type to say those kind of things."

"But I don't know about Rima. That could have been a part of her stupid gag." Gina-chan said. "Actually, where did she go?"

"Don't ask me. And look, I think Kairi's drunk too! He's acting manly for some reason."

Kairi grabbed Yaya and cornered her.

"Kairi-tan, wha...?"

Kairi kissed her passinately, and Yaya blushed.

"And I think Yaya's drunk too, watch." Gina-chan said.

Yaya started laughing when Kairi broke the kiss and she fell on the floor and kept on laughing.

"Want to call 911? It looks like she's going to laugh for a long time without breathing." Cami-chan suggested.

"Not really, Let's just watch them become screwed." Gina-chan said, pulling up a chair. It looked like Utau was drunk too, cause she was being overly friendly with peeps.

"Hey, Amu, OMG, like the other day I saw a turtle! But it was actually Gwen disguised as a turtle!" Utau said, greeting Amu. Then she turned to Layla. "Layla, I love your dress! Where did you get it!" Then she turned to Tadase. "It's okay to be gay. I mean, I once loved my brother! LOL!!!" Then she turned to Nagi. "I love your long hair. Let's trade it!" Then she turned to sho. "You look gay in that dress! But it's fine, I love you guys!!" Then finally she fainted.

"Looks like Tadase,Kukai,Nagi, and Lao are drunk too." Cami-chan said, pointing at the drunken boys, leaning on each other, singing 'Lean on me'. When the song was finished, they started singing "We are Family".

"Now Gwen is definately drunk." Gwen was with layla, saying how much she loooooved her pink sparkly dress.

"And so is Layla."

"No, Gwen, Your pure black dress is so gothic! I love it!"

"I love Ikuto! Ikuto's so sexy! I love Kukai! He's so cool! I love Nagi! He's sooo nice! I love Tadase! He so gay!" Amu shouted happily.

"An evidence that Amu is drunk." Cami-chan decided. "Look at Sho."

"I'm soooo ugly!" Sho said. Definately drunk. If he wasn't, he'll be stuck looking at his mirror, complimenting himself.

"Yes. In my caculation, I am certain that this hypothesis to make this theme..."fun" will succeed." Cami-chan said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Cami, are you drunk?!" Gina-chan shouted, and sighed.

"No, I am not, Gina." Cami-chan said in a serious voice.

"Sure. Now let's get them out of here."

"Negative. They will just tear up the tent if you try to get them out of here. According to my caculation, humans become a veryviolent creature when they are drunk. So we should do this "truth or dare" in here."

"Wow. I liked you way better when you're not drunk, Cami."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cami-chan: Hey, I become smart when I'm drunk!**

**Gina-chan: Well...I guess Jei-chan is a little drunk. I mean, wearing a dress?!**

**Ikuto: Amu called me sexy.**

**Kukai: She called me cool.**

**Tadase: She called me gay.**

**Amu: Utau saw Gwen in a turtle suit.**

**Sho: You mean like those ninja turtles?**

**Kairi: I guess... Guess what? I got this new manicure! Check it out, it's like so soft! Feel it!**

**Rima: There is alot of things girls can learn from Kairi.**

**Gina-chan: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and if you find a mistake, tell me in the review and Check out my new funny story: Super Useless Power. It's a shugo chara fanfic. Byez!!!**


	21. Chapter 19: Rima's Dark Side

**Gina-chan: Nooooo!!!!!**

**Cami-chan: What?!!!!**

**Gina-chan: Noooo! I don't want my reader to think that!!!!**

**Cami-chan: Think what?!!**

**Gina-chan: That I think Tadase is gay and I think that Kairi's gay!!!**

**Cami-chan: I thought you did!!!**

**Gina-chan: NOOO!!!!**

**Cami-chan: So you don't think Tadase and Kairi's gay?!!!**

**Gina-chan: NOOO!!!!! Tadase is like a little brother I'll never have! Kairi's like a friend I'll never have! Oh, wait, I do have a friend like that, Ryan...**

**Cami-chan: You think Tadase is cute?!!!!**

**Gina-chan: AS A LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!**

**Cami-chan: Whattt!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: But really, if Ikuto wasn't in shugo chara,**

**Cami-chan: Ikuto's not in shugo chara!!!!????**

**Gina-chan: NNOOOOO!!! I mean if he weren't, alot of people would like Tadase, don't you think?**

**Cami-chan: Yeah, I guess soo......**

**: Thank you!!!**

**MysteryPearl : Me neither!!!**

**PandaBear-36: Yes, I comand you to read my new stuff!**

**Red Mermaid Princess: I love the Ikuto and Rima part, it's my favorite.**

**Fallen Crystal Moon: Alright, calm down now, it's alright, we'll always be together, don't be drunk!!!**

**Ikuto: Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara, but then again, I can easily make this story mine...**

**Gina-chan: Of course, Ikuto-sama, it's all yours.**

**Ikuto: Hail to me!!!!**

**Tadase: Kiddy king!!!**

**Cami-chan: WTH? they changed character...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gina-chan smirked as they all sat down, kissing, fighting, laughing, and sleeping, and killing. Gwen and Layla had switched dresses, and they were snuggling with their dress.

"I love pink!!!!!!" Gwen said, smiling havenly.

"I am soo goth!!!"Layla said, holding a knife in one hand.

Rima has returned, in a full 'sensei' suit. Ikuto was wearing a kung-fu robe, learning martial art of braiding beard. Ikuto was carefully braiding Rima's fake beard.

"NOO! You have too much strengh on your left hand, becarefull with my beard!"

"Yes, sensei."

Kairi was still going around kissing people. Yaya was laughing to death. Utau was still complimenting people. Tadase, Kukai, Lao, and Nagi was now singing gift of a friend by Demi Lovato(Yes, I am listening to that song right now....wait, the song just changed to everything your not, yes I am obsessed with Demi Lovato's music.) Then they started singing everything your not by Demi Lovato. Amu was going around feeling people's mucle, and laughing with them. Sho was still hitting his nose, beacause it was too ugly. Cami-chan was still being smart.

"Okay, Amu. truth or dare?" Gina-chan asked her.

"Truth is good~~~" She said in a slur.

"Who do you love?" Gina-chan asked.

"You, I love you~~~." She said in a slur. "And Ikuto,Kairi,Gwen, Sho, Layla,Kukai...." She suddenly fainted. She suddenly sat up.

"Truth or dare, Ikuto...?" She asked.

"Dare... I have mastered the art of taking the dare long time ago, A....A....A....A...mu....A...A...mu...mu...A...mu?"

"I dare you to pick truth." Amu said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! It's just not possible, I cannot do that!!!!! I cannot break my oath to the dare!!!!!......I pick truth." Ikuto said.

"You idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rima hit him with her fan on his head.

"Then...I dare you....Rima...sensei....to...pick truth." Ikuto dared her.

"I pick truth." Rima 'sensei' said.

"What?! I thought it was bad to pick truth!!!" Ikuto shouted.

"Unless your a girl." Rima pointed out.

"I have learned a new knowledge, thank you, Rima sensei." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto-san seems to be seing Rima as his master... and it seems like Rima is not drunk, just going with the flow..." Cami-chan said.

"Go with the flow!" Rima shouted happily. "And it makes a really great joke, ya know?" She said, giving Gina-chan a thumbs up.

"Hmm, I like her... Maybe she can replace Cami for the time being." Gina-chan said. Cami-chan got the WTF? look on her face.

"Sure." Rima said, coming over to the dark side(Gina-chan's side).

"Now, truth or dare, Kairi?"Rima asked, evily.

"Ummmmmm......"He broke his ums and kissed Utau and came back to the um again. "Ummm....I'll take.....Dare..." Then he kissed Amu.

"No! No!" Ikuto said, beating Kairi up.

"Go get'em Layla!" Gwen cheered for Layla, while pointing at Kairi and Ikuto.

"Go get what....?" Layla asked. Then she aimed and threw her knife at Kairi and Ikuto. They died. Jk. They got out of the way.

"WTH? What was that?" Ikuto said, and Layla started beating up Kairi and Amu started kiss Ikuto and Kairi started to slap Yaya, and Yaya sarted to laugh more.

"I dare you to start kissing Gina-chan!" Rima commanded.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gina-chan said, running away while Kairi chased her.

"Haha, now how about a drunk truth or dare that I control~~~...." Rima said with a smirk on her face.

"Amu! I dare you to rape Ikuto!" Rima commanded.

"Roger!" Amu said and started to drag Ikuto to her tent.

"Don't use my bed!" Utau shouted after them.

"Roger!" Amu said.

"Do your best!" Rima shouted.

"Roger....wait, what?!!!!!" Amu said, comming back to her senses. She threw Ikuto into the woods. "Rimaaaa~~~!!!!!!" Amu said, charging at Rima.

"Tadase, I dare you to take Amu and MAKE her rape Ikuto."

"Roger!" Tadase said, grabbing Amu and dissapearing into the woods.

"Huh, I hope Tadase don't rape her." Rima said. "Now you, Nagi! I dare you to start being Nadeshiko again and sing!"

Nagi turned into Nade(My cute nickname for Nadeshiko also can be called Nade-chii, Nagi can be called Nagi-tan) and started singing Utau's song. Utau got mad and started beating up Nade-chii.

"Kukai! Stuff the annoying Layla and all her pink stuff in a trash bag and throw them away!"

"All right!" Kukai said, going after Layla.

"Gwen, I dare you to start killing that ego maniac Sho and I dare Lao to shove a knife down Sho's throat!"

"Of course." Gwen and Lao said with a smirk on their face.

"Yaya!...Um....go head, keep laughing." Rima said, not being able to think of anything for Yaya.

"Roger!!"

"Chaos, panic, pandemonium, my work here is done." Rima said, going back to her tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Rima: WTH? why am I suddenly so evil?!**

**Gina-chan: It's part of your joke. **

**Rima: Your right...it is funny! I am funny!**

**Gina-chan; Yes....sure you are.**

**Kusukusu: Ready, Rima? Sen no! **

**Kusukusu and Rima: Bala Balance!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: Tee-hee.**


	22. Chapter 20: Tadase's story

**Gina-chan: So welcome back, everyone!**

**Rima: I have the power!!!! Well, only when people is drunk.**

**Gina-chan: Oh, and this is the stories I'm going to write after I'm finished with Truth or dare camp, It's sequel, Super useless power, it's sequel.**

**Tag, your turn to kiss**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Ikuto and Amu has been going out since they were little kid. They had been the most happiest couple all through middle school to sophmore, but everything changes when a prince-like Hotori Tadase gets transfered to their school. like yeah, so...um...yeah, Ikuto's trying to get Amu back.

**Switched!!**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Amu and her guardian characters suddenly switched places! When Amu woke up, she found herself chibi and shugo charaish, and Ran,Miki,and Su became humongous and more humanlike! Nobody remembers that Amu was the human one except the guardians, Ikuto, and Utau. Even her family thinks that their daughter/sister Ran,Miki, and Su. How will Amu get back?!

**Mistake NO.2**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Amu's father becomes very succesful and sends her to a high school of his dream, Seiyo High, the number 1 high school in the world. The school is filled with rich kids from all over the Earth. There she meets her match, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What will happen when Ikuto when Ikuto cheats on Amu for Utau? Based on the song Mistake No.2 remix.

**A Cinderellaish story**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Amu's dad died in an accident and she's now living with her evil step-mom and step-sister. At her school Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the most popular person, and also Saaya, one of her step-sister, 's boyfriend. What will happen when Saaya dies(I'm very evil) and Ikuto meets Amu for the first time(Saaya always made her go to her room whenever Ikuto was over)?

**A girl who changed the world**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

No, I'm serious, I really don't have any idea for this story, I just like the title. Hopefully, I'll come up with something, hopefully.

**Fortune Cookie**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Easter is now defeated. Or is it? When Easter gets a threatning weapon and threatens Amu, she has to become part of the Easter and hide forever. She's been living in Kyoto ever since then. What happens when a fortune cookie predicts that her friends are coming?

**Shugo chara Alladin**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Amu: A beautiful princess who doesn't wants to get married

Ikuto: A beggar who has seen the princess's beauty

Embryo: An egg that can grant you three wishes.

Where will this three character lead to?

**Fairy Tale**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Welcome to a world where everything exist! From mermaids to vampire, from unicorn to dragons. When a rare human girl falls in love with a rare pure-blood vampire, what will happen?!

**Shugo chara in Wonderland**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Amu wonders if she could just get away from her life. Becareful what you wish for, beacause somtimes things you want are things you would never want. Perverted but hot cat, violent queen Nadeshiko, and the cute blond bunny, nothing is normal in this place called the Wonderland!

**Lost **

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

Lost in a deserted island, the guardians, the singer, the strawberry, and a certain cat are living together. One word, WOW~~~~.

**Second Chance**

Rating T Shugo chara fanfic Amuto

God will give you a sencond chance to live. There is two conditions: 1. You have to have died in a young age(0-30) 2. You have to have never met your match in anyway what so ever, not even as a passerby, on tv, or even a picture. You will go back 15 minutes before you died, avoid your death, and live on. What Amu didn't expect is that that day was going to be the day she will meet her match, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**Oh, stealing my idea is a NONO!!!!!!! DO NOT COPY MY IDEA!!!!**

**Cami-chan: I think they get it....**

**Gina-chan: Report imediatly if you found a person who stole my idea!**

**Cami-chan: Calm down!!!! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Amu."

"..."

"Amu~~~..."

"..."

"Amu-chan!!!"

"..."

"Amu~~~~~~~~~~!!!"

"..."

"Hinamori...."

"..."

"Amu-Koi~~~"

"Would you shut up Ikuto!!!!!" Amu shouted, throwing a rock at him. "I can't believe Tadase-kun tried to make me rape you!!!!" She said as she baried her face in her hands. Ikuto smiled.

"Rima-sensei taught me the art of digging holes." He said as he started to poke the ground with a stick.

"Ikuto, are you still drunk? And...how is that going to get us back to the camp?" Amu asked, sighing.

"Hinamori-san!!!! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!" Tadase called, running to them in a slow motion. "I found the camp...." he looked back and he scratched his head. "And now I lost it."

Amu sighed. She knew sending Tadase was just plain stupid. "Um...Tadase-kun, retrace your steps..." Amu said, shooing him away.

"Cool, cool." He said, jogging back into the woods. Amu looked at the drunk Ikuto.

"How weak are you against alcahol?" She asked while helping him dig a hole(**I have NO idea, it's just...it's just..their thing now.**).

"I mastered the art of drinking alcahol, but I believe we didn't have any..." Ikuto said, digging the hole more carefully.

"There was alcahol in the punch,Ikuto." She said while she stared at him. He was unusually cute today, with his cheeks red and all beacause of alcahol.

"I need to learn one more thing from her." He said, looking up to see that Amu's face was very close to stared into each other's eye.

"And...what is that?" Amu asked, getting a little closer, her eyes still fixed on Ikuto's.

"Comedy."

"Huh...?"

"Entertaintment, you know like...um...haha?" Ikuto said, writing the word 'haha' down on the dirt.

"Comedy." Amu said, not beliving it. "You mean it, comedy."

"Yes! I mean, I once went to McDonald(do not own) and I saw Ronald(also do not own)! And he was like squeking his nose and everything, and everyone's like 'haha'. So anyway, I was at Utau's concert once and this guy came up to me with a script, and he started telling me funny jo...." Ikuto suddenly fainted. He's hyperness from alcahol probably got worn off.

"Haha...that could be a good restaurant name." I said to myself. "And then I could get Ikuto drunk and make him and Rima a stand up comedy." She said smiling."I found my future job~~~~!!!!!" She exclaimed.

---------------Back at the camp--------------------

"Rima...Rima....." Gina-chan came back with a knife in one hand and she headed for Rima's tent. Rima looked up from her manga book to see Gina-chan about to murder her.

"Hey, 'sup?" She asked, going back to her manga.

"'SUP?!!!!" Gina-chan shouted at her, stabbing a knife through her manga book.

"Hey!!!" Rima complained.

" You take over my camp and make Kairi kiss me and all you can say is...'SUP???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She growled.

"Okay...up What's up? How about that?" She asked as she examined her manga book. Gina-chan dropped to the floor.

"I give up, Your too annoying~~~"

"Gina~~~~~!!!!!" Cami-chan called her. Gina-chan looked up.

"What?!" She glared at her. Cami-chan glanced from furious Gina-chan to a oh-so-happy-beacause-I'm-with-my-mangabook Rima. The picture was not right here.... hmm...what could it be?

"Oh my gosh! The mirrors crooked!" Cami-chan said, running over to the mirror and fixing it. "There, now everything looks GOOD!!!" and...she left.

-----------------------

"I didn't say that!!!!" Utau shouted at the tape recorder. Apprently, Layla had a tape recorder that recorded everything last night. "I did not like, see a turtle the day before yesterday! No way in hell with I said that!"

"Oh~~, but you did." Layla said with a smirk. She looked to the side to see the frozen Gwen.

"I said I loved pink..." She said with a eyes that looked like she was about to commit a suicidle. "I even wore that ugly shit!(she means Layla's dress)"

"Well, excuse me~~~!!! Atleast you didn't have to wear that scary black!" Layla rolled her eyes as she said that. No way that her pretty pink dress was a ugly shit like Gwen said.

"Well, atleast I'm not the bi one, Amu is! She said she loved Gina-chan and Ikuto and othe peeps." Utau retorted.

"That like, totally reminds me!" Layla shouted.

"Of....?"

"Of pink!"

"Of course it does." Gwen sighed.

"How about, where's Amu and Ikuto?! And oh yeah, Tadase?!"Utau suggested.

"It's fine~~~, It's all good~~~" They heard Tadase singing.

"Tadase, have you seen Amu and Ikuto?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, they're..." He looked back to see many many woods."somewhere." He said then contieneued singing. "Cause it's fine~~~Your alright~~~~"

"I bet they are somewhere." Gwen said. "And when I find that 'somewhere', I am going to start a wildfire in that 'somewhere' and rule this thing called Earth~~~~~!!!!!!" Gwen laughed evily.

"Hey, did you make Amu rape Ikuto?" Yaya asked, popping out of nowhere. Her hair was messed up. Her eyes had 3:00 am bags under it.

"Yaya, what happened!" Nagihiko asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Oh, well, Gina-chan and Cami-chan just let me become screwed."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"They um started screaming and..." Tadase told them.

"WHAT?!!!!" They said, their face filled with excitement/horror/sadism.

"they started crying each other's name out..." He contieneued "turns out they were fighting over a piece of chicken."

They sighed/rolled their eyes/ tried to kill Tadase.

"But then they started screaming 'harder! harder! faster!""He said.

"Uh huh, Uh huh!" They started listening again.

"And Ikuto was making groaning noises..." He said, building up suspence.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Turns out they were trying to make fire by rubbing rocks together."

"Tadase!!!!!"They screamed at him.

"But then! Amu started making groaning noises!" He said, remembering.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"And Ikuto was saying 'I'm coming Amu!'"

"Yeah,yeah?!" They screamed, wanting to know what happened.

"It turns out Amu fell off a cliff and Ikuto was 'coming' to help her." Tadase said. And that is why...Gwen killed him. Jk. Gwen started beating him up.

------------Amu's story--------------------

"Is anyone coming soon?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina-chan: Sorry if it's too short!**

**Cami-chan: Tadase has to stop saying useless things...**

**Gina-chan: Yeah, really.**

**Cami-chan: Review please!!!!! Review now! Or Gwen will kill you!!! **


	23. Special Chapter: Hinamori Amu

**Gina-chan: I'm going to skip the part how Ikuto and Amu get find... and the next day...and it's the next day of next day. I don't own shugo chara, here we go!**

**Cami-chan: Why are in such a hurry?**

**Gina-chan: Cause I'm nervous!**

**Cami-chan: Why?**

**Gina-chan: When I was at school yesterday, I lost my notebook and I'm not sure if I dropped it or put it in my locker! And the notebook has all my best drawings and I practically wrote out the cinderellaish story there, and I can't loose it since that's the only copy! AND what if I dropped it and someone like the teacher or principle or a person I don't like finds it and reads it, and draws all over it! NOOOOO!!!!**

**Cami-chan: I'm...sorry...?**

**Gina-chan: You'd better be!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Gina-chan and Cami-chan came out with a clipboard in their hands. They made us sit down. It was early in the morning, about ten in the morning.

"Okay, today we have a special event!" Gina-chan said. We looked at each other, kind of scared. What could SPECIAL mean... "We're not doing truth or dare today."

"YES~~~!" Everyone said, including me. Hello, I am Hinamori Amu, and this is another day in this camp called Truth or Dare Camp. Also know as Worse Then Holocaust Camp.

"Then, what are we doing today?" Utau asked. She is a famous singer stuck in this camp. She is very ill, but Gina-chan said that Utau needs to get over the illness and become the illness, whatever that means. Oh yeah, she also said 'ssssssssssssssssssss' whatever that means also.

"We're doing a dress up party." Cami-chan said. Cami-chan was Gina-chan's best friend, also known as The Girl (**Cami-chan: The girl? That's the best you could come up with?! Gina-chan: Sorry! I had a writer's block right there! It was either that or Nighmare, Lady in Black, Black Diamond, Black Mystery... Cami-chan: All of those are better the The Girl!!! Gina-chan: Whatever.**). She pulls her house around wherever she goes. She also never apolozied for when she ran over me with her house.

"Dress-up party? That sounds like a little kids game!" Kukai complained. He was a like a brother to me. He was cool and everything...UNTIL HE'S DRUNK. He starts grouping up with bunch of guys and start singing horribly. Not that he's horrible. He's just horrible. If that made sense. He's also known as the cute guy. Get it? Kukai, Cute guy?

"Yes. But in this game, we prepared a dressing room, and each girls are assigned a boy they can dress up. The one who dressed the guy the best gets to not participate in the next game!!!" Gina-chan said. Every girl's smile widened. A ticket to get out of one truth or dare game. This was gold. No. This was better then gold. I was like having a class in the third floor and everybody in the class putting their shoes by the window and writing 'we can't do this anymore', and going downstairs and laying on the floor right in front of the window, so whenever the teacher comes and reads the board then look out the window, he/she'd think everyone in her/his class commited a suicide. That was mouthfull...

"So...pair up, everyone!"Gina-chan said, shooing at us. I was about to grab Cute Guy, when Utau came flying, kicked me in the face, grabbed Kukai and ran. So this time, I aimed for Nagi. This time, I was tripped by the leg of Rima, who stepped on me and jumped on Nagi's back. Grrr... This time, I aimed for Sho, when Layla threw her dress on the ground, being naked, and Sho was seduced and went to Layla to be her partner. So I had to aim for Lao, who then were holding a knife. Couldn't aproach to him. So my last option was Ikuto.

"So the strawberry wants to be my partner." Ikuto said with a smirk. I never got why people called me strawberry. I mean... I don't eat strawberry that much! I eat kiwis way more then strawberries! And isn't strawberry red...? I have pink hair! And my name isn't even Ichigo! WHY THE HECK AM I CALLED STRAWBERRY!!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!!

"Yeah...that's why I asked you..." I said slowly, so he'd understand that I asked him beacuase I wanted him to be my partner...

"Damn, I was hoping for another reaction...like 'no, I chose you beacause...hmp!' or something like 'it's...it's not like that I want to be your partner!' Why did you turn so boring?" Ikuto asked.

"That's very nice...anyway...If I didn't want you to be my partner, there's always Tadase-kun..." I told him. He made his thinking face. Not that I'd know his thinking face beacause I never saw his thinking face...but it was still his thinking face, No, I know for a fact it's his thinking face!

"Oh, okay." He said, finally understanding.

"Everybody to the dressing room!!!" Gina-chan said, pointing to the closet...CLOSET?! Closet, like where people make out?! Oh, well.

We each got assigned diffrent closet for diffrent teams. Me and Ikuto entered the third closet. I picked out a very OOC cloths. First I made him wear a green wig that made him look like a girl. Then I put pink contacts in his eye. Then I put a creamy foundation on him. He had no idea what was going on. I made him wear a WHITE blouse with black short skirt. I found a White heels to go with it. Now I can throw him away at Iraq, and nobody will know who he is! That way, he could never return! Few hundred dollars to Gina-chan, and that could happen.

"Okay, come out, Everyone." Cami-chan said. Once again, every boys were wearing dresses. See, boys, this is why you should never let a girl dress you. This was another chapter where a boy cosplays a girl. Bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Cami-chan: What the heck was that?...**

**Gina-chan: It's 2:00A.M. right now. I am so tired. I don't even remember what I just wrote... I this I just write right now..? Was this for super useless power or Truth or Dare camp... I can't remember. going to sleep now.**

**Cami-chan: Goodie night.**

**Gina-chan: Chocolate night.**

**Cami-chan: Sure.**

**Cami and Gina-chan: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	24. Chapter 21: The Flying Thing:300

**Gina-chan: Sooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time!!!!!! I just recently started reading the harry potter books, and I got hooked! And I read 7 more fanfcs during these 10...to 11(?) days. Somes were really long! I should really make my stories longer...oh well, I'm too lazy...I'll try to update weekly, keyword: TRY!!!**

**Gwen: I'm here and I want lobster.**

**Cami-chan: Okay...then. That was very random....**

**Gina-chan:So like, I've been listening to the radio every morning(beacause I have to go to school-beacause I'm a car rider-beacause I turn on the radio-beacause there's usually Bob In The Show Gram or Murphy In The Morning Show on) and laughed alot listening to it. Then I got a idea! What if I made author's notes like that! Like a talk radio show thingy! Which will start now!!!!**

**~~!Gina In The Fanfic Show!~~**

**Gina-chan: Alright, good morning everyone...or good after noon, or good night!**

**Cami-chan: This is gina373.9(the number 1 thing I've wanted to try)! Thanks for tuning into us!**

**Gina-chan: Today we have a story about the Swine Flu.**

**Cami-chan: It's called H1N1 now, Gina.**

**Gina-chan: Eh, why? Actually, what does Swine mean, anyway? Am I spelling it right? I mean, it just sounds like wine flu. Don't drink wine! It'd give you swine flu!**

**Cami-chan: Swine flu, I heard you get it from pigs...or that what started it anyway, who knows, it maybe a rumor. Or real.**

**Gina-chan: That's why I've been hearing! But why would they call it H1N1? That just looks like HINI, which makes a great name for a girl. Hini, how cute is that name? Okay, we have a caller. Caller 23, what's your name?**

**Amu: I'm Hinamori Amu, and I want to be in the show!**

**Gina-chan: All right! Come on up!**

**Amu: Yay! Now, I have a friend who has swine flu, or Hini. **

**Cami: Hini? No!!! It's H1N1! **

**Amu: Whateve. And no, I did not miss spell whateve. I'm not trying to say whatever, I'm really trying to say whateve, which Gina-chan saids alot. So, this friends of mine, she got the H1N1, but she didn't die~!**

**Gina-chan: It...kinda sounds like you want her to die.**

**Amu: Sure...whateve. **

**Gina-chan: Anyway, we'll be back after the chapter. I don't own shugo chara or anything.**

**Cami-chan: Hit story,now!(lol, for those of you who don't listen to radio, they always go 'hit songs, now!' before playing a song)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a very peaceful week. No truth or dare for a whole week. It just couldn't get any better then that...what do ya know! It has! Well, only for our little pinkett, Hinamori Amu. She had won the dress up game, and won a pass coupon. She was in her room, smiling her butt off...if that makes sense.

---------------------(Amu's POV)---------------------------

"I'm soooooooooo happy!!!! I don't have to participate for one game!" I said....AGAIN. I have no idea how much I have said that for the past...how many days are in a week....7 days(I think**(A/N: When it's not in bold print like this, it means the characters are thinking, (from now on), so my point is, I do know how many days are in a year)**) at most. There was just one very sad sad thing. Ikuto got to skip too. He did win, no argue about that. Actually, I made him win(along with me), which meant....I HATE MYSELF!!!!!

"Amu, what is going on in your mind?" Utau asked, "I mean, one moment your smiling, then laughing, then thinking, then laughing, then frowning, then groaning, then hitting your self on the head. Are you going mad?" I rolled my eyes. "Then rolling your eyes." She added. I luaghed at that. Before she could add 'then laughing', I started doing the 'lalalalalalalalalalala,can't here you,lalalalalalalalalala' thing as I went out of my tent.

---------------------(Normal POV)-------------------------

The blond girl who was sitting on her bed, watching her favorite show on the televison(which was there from the start...somehow), wondered if she should be worried about her pink headed friend. She shook her head, knowing everything was going to be _not_ fine, since this story _was_ controlled by a very evil author.

-----------(A Girl Who's Very Evil's POV)-----------

"Ya know, Cami...?" I called.

"No, I don't know Cami, unless you mean me." She said, flipping her hair and going back to trying to teach an ant how to fly. "No, don't flap your face, flap your...well, you have no wings, so, arms...or legs! Whatever then little long thing is!"

"No...like, just, I didn't mean it like 'do you know Cami?' I meant it like...like....Ya know, Cami, then blah blah blah.... The point is!" I said, finally calming down. "We got that usual invitation for the 'Of Course Camp' team." I said.

"Really?!" Cami said, turning around with a giant smile on her face. Her happiness gave a strengh, which she accidently used on the ant, which meant...bye bye, flying...or was going to maybe fly ant. "Oh...that...wasn't my fault." She said, looking at the was going to maybe fly ant.

The 'Of Course Camp' was another camp of my friends. At there, they usually played the of course game, like how I played truth or dare game in my camp.

"Could you let us out when you leave...please? So we can finally do something fun then be trapped in this little bird cage-desu?" A soft voice politely asked. I looked over to the cage where all the shugo charas from my camp were 'living' at.

"No, when we go there, my friend is going to bring her camp peeps and come here for a game of truth and dare! We're going to switch camps for a day." I said, explaining how it was going to go. All the shugo charas sighed.

----------------------(Normal POV)**-----------------------**

"It feels like Amu-chan forgot about us." The dark pink haired shugo chara said, looking down sadly. Everyone nodded. When they saw their owners, it seems like they didn't even remember them, let alone care where they were.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan will surely come to get us-desu." Suu, the blond girl said, patting her dark pink haired sister.

"Well, it was very interesting...watching how people became...drunk." The blue haired girl said, looking up from her sketch board. Everyone nodded. That was an interesting experience.

"Gina-chan!" Amu's voice boomed through the tent as the giant girl barged in. She looked around, but didn't turn far enough that she'd see the shugo charas, whom she had comepletely forgotten, and probably didn't really care where they were right now.

"Amu-chan!" The set of three girls shouted, desperate to get their owner's attention.

"Hmm...rats." She mumbled as she stormed off, "Cami-chan probably teached the rats how to talk again."

The shugo chara stood with a blank look on their face. They then shared glances.

"She totally forgot about us-desu."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, that is why all of you have to get on this thing called Flying Thing:300." Gina-chan announced. She just had finished explaining that they were trading the camp with another camp for a day, and showed them the thing they were going to take as a transportation. It was...a black square thing....with four wings...and....an antenna(or so they thought)...and....a....frog.

"This..." Layla said, trying to smile, "Is...very..." She looked around, trying to find a word to decribe the..._thing._

"In...tresting." Nagihiko said, looking at it suspiciously.

"And very...cute..." Yaya lied.

"With that...frog." RIma added to Yaya's sentence.

"Love the blackness." Gwen said, and Gina-chan pointed at her, nodding while smiling.

"It's very...smooth...looking." Amu said, pulling another 'good thing' about it.

"It's...small." Ikuto pointed out, but then added, "Which makes it cute." when Gina-chan glared at him.

"Nice...wings....?" Kukai said, not sure if that was a compliment, since the wings were rusty, and-you can never forget-moldy.

"It..._might_ fly." Utau said, unsure if the...whatever it was would fly with that wings.

"There's a mirror where I can see my beautiful, beautiful self, right, Gina-chan?" Sho asked, desperately. He needed a mirror! He had to look at himself, now!!!!

"Flushy." Tadase said out of the random.

"Yes, Tadase, there is a toilet in there for you to flush." Gina-chan said. Tadase squeled in joy.

"Booky?" Kairi asked.

"A very large picture book." Gina-chan said. Kairi burst into a bright smile.

"Let's try this baby!" Kukai said with a large smile on his face. He ran to the Flying Thing:300 and took a seat. Everybody followed in after him, looking around. It was much larger then it looked inside. It was decorated in gold and pink(Gwen:Shit!) inside, and was very anti-dark(Gwen:Double shit!). Everybody sat down on a seat. Jei-chan, who was the pilot *cough*without licence*cough*, took off. There was no window, except where Jei-chan was, which made them nervous for some reason. They landed after...30 seconds. They all came out and found they were just behind the cursed lake.

"You know...we could have walked here." Lao said.

"No!!!No!!!! I must finished the picture book! The wolf is following the redhooded little girl! I must know what happens!" Kairi shouted, not letting go of the picture book.

"Kairi! Let go! You have to follow Gina!" Cami-chan said, pulling the book away from him. Kairi broke down crying when Cami-chan left with the precious, oh-so-precious, picture book that he didn't get to find out the ending to.

"Anyway, Welcome to the of course camp!" Gina-chan shouted.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gina-chan: So, who is this 'friend' of yours? Oh, wait, we have a caller!**

**Rima: Yes, I'd just like to say, AMU!!!!I DO NOT HAVE H1N1!!!!! I JUST HAVE A FEAVER! STOP TELLING EVERYONE THAT I HAVE H1N1!!!!! Thank you. *click***

**Gina-chan: So..she don't have Hini?**

**Cami-chan: It's called H1N1, you stupid! Not Hini!**

**Gina-chan: So, while you guys were reading, I went to wikipedia and looked it up. It's right! I am spelling swine flu right, and you get it from those cute piggies you eat, you meat eaters~! **

**Cami-chan: Yeah. They also call it H1N2, H3N1, H3N2, and H2N3. You start to lose weight, or that's what they say-personally, I think that's a great thing!- and you start to have poor growth. **

**Gina-chan: I just want the losing weight part, XD**

**Amu: So...it's HINI,HINZ,HENI,HENZ, and HZNE? That's really bad names.**

**Cami-chan: Could you guys stop making numbers into letters?!!! It's getting really annoying! **

**Amu: Of course, Hini and Heni are good names, but Henz and Hzne? DO NOT name your kids that, they'd hate it. I mean, it's like 'Hinz! Henz! Hzne! come and get breakfast!' LOL!**

**Gina-chan: How do you pronounce Hzne anyway?**

**Amu: Well, you pronounce Henz like hens, Hinz like hins, but Hzne...I pronounce it like huzu-ne.**

**Gina-chan: I pronounce it shoon. Hmm, weird name.**

**Cami-chan: You pronounce it H2N3! You idiots!!!!**

**Gina-chan: Ooh, time's up! See you next time!(yeah, I never heard how they end the show)**

**Amu and Cami-chan; Bye!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Q:So does Cami-chan really strong in real life?

A: No. No,no,no. She is weak! Well, strong as me at least.

Q:So does Cami-chan really try to teach untrainable things to untrainable animal/insects?

A:Not really.

Q: So is Cami-chan...weird in real life?

A: Definately.

Q: So...does she even exist in real life?

A: Not really.

Q: Hey, that's mean! I do exist!

A: Cami? What are you don't being the question girl/boy?

Q: Aiming.

A: Aiming...*looks up* Ahhh!!!! A gun! Where did you get that?! And stop aiming at me!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Review everyone!!!!! Or you will be cursed by the cursed river!**

**V**


	25. Chapter 22: Rima and Nagi's round!

**Gina-chan: I am sooooo sorry for making a new story. But then again, I don't like make late updates because of that...so when I do make a late update, I'M SOOOOOOO SOORRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!**

**Cami-chan: That's because your reading harry potter books and your reading things on your favorite. **

**Gina-chan: True, I only read 1/5 the things that are on my favorite... That reminds me! You've got to read this things called **INSANE FRIENDS,PLAYBOYS, AND A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!** It is soooooooo funny!**

**Cami-chan: Yeah, it is.**

**Gina-chan: On with the story! PS: I don't own the truth or dare game or the of course game!**

* * *

"Okay. Basic rules for this of course game," Cami-chan said, unfolding a piece of paper and she looked at it. "This is where two people stands right in front of each other and one person say something, and the other person has to say 'of course' no matter what. While two person is doing the game, we, the hosts, will pick out something random and make you do it from your opponents comment. You will lose if you move from the spot, unless when you doing the thing, or if you don't say 'of course', or if you turn down or give up a chellange. Of course, we'll be saying that you lost if we decide that that was a cheat or something like that."

"That's a long explanation." Gwen commented, drawing a girl bleeding death on the ground.

"You'll see. I need a example!" Gina-chan called, and Rima and Nagi's hands shot out. Rima glared at him. They both stood up and came forward to the tape they were suppose to be standing at. They were facing each other, and they were close enough if Nagi extanded his arm, he could have touched Rima.

"Alright, Nagi, say a comment/question!"

"Are you bald, actually?" Nagi asked. Rima glared at him.

"O..of course." Rima forced the words out.

"No!! Do something like 'is it true that you wanted to strip in front of me and start pole dancing on me?' or something like that!" Gina-chan complained. Rima smirked at that.

"Is it true that your actaully a twin of Tadase and is more gay, and you wear girl's underwear?"

"...of course." Nagi said, frown on his face.

"I bet you really want to strip me now, Rima." Nagi said with a smirk on his face.

"....OF....course..............." Rima said, her fist rasing in air, about to knock Nagi out.

"Is it true that you did Barney and was caught by Dora who is your fiancee!!!!!"

Boy, Rima sure was fired up.

"Of course."

"Ok, I want you to do that!!!!" Gina-chan shouted. Nagi and Rima glanced up with a comfused look. Then the confused look turned into a WTF? look when they saw a Barney costume and a Dora costume coming their way.

"Here, Nagi, change into this swinsuit." Gina-chan said, holding a guy's swinsuit in her hand. Nagi suspiciously took it. "And Rima, put this on." She said, handing Rima a Dora suit. Rima took it slowly, and started putting it on. Nagi went to a tent and started changing.

"Who wants to be Barney????" Tadase's hand shot out. "Alright, change into this!!!!"

A few moments later, Nagi came out in a swimsuit.

"Now what?"

"Go lay on that bed." Gina-chan ordered. Nagi shrugged and did it.

"NOW DO IT WITH BARNEY!!!!"

"WTF???!!!"

Tadase ran and jumped top of Nagi.

"We gotta do it" Tadase whispered in Nagi's ear.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Barney started to try to take off Nagi's swimsuit.

"That's your cue, Dora!!!" Cami-chan said, sending Rima in. Rima stared at the scene for a moment, not sure what to do. Then she realized what she was suppose to do.

"YOU TWO-TIMER NAGI!!!!" She screamed and picked up a chair nearby and threw it at Barney and Nagi. "DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!" Gwen passed her a flame thrower and Rima aimed at Nagi and Barney/Tadase.

"Rima, wait, nobody told you to do this!" -Cami-chan.

"Where the heck did Gwen get a flame thrower?" -Gina-chan.

"Rima, wait, stop, you don't know what your doing, Rima-chan, stop, don't!" -Nagi.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing, my sweet little two-timing fiancee."- Rima.

"Oooh!!! A flame thrower! That thingy makes pweety color!!!! hehe. Hee. Rainbow." -Tadase.

Rima turned it on and the flame surrounded Barney and Nagi. BYE-BYE!!!!

"Rima, what are you trying to do, kill me??!!" Nagi was alive, and he was safe. He had rolled down from the bed and ran away from the flame.

"Damn, if that didn't take care of you," Gwen handed her a nuclear weapon.

"WTF??? Where the heck did you get that, Gwen???!!"

"Please, no, Rima, Rima-chan, stop, your not going to-, are you? Rima-chan, stop, don't shoot!!!"

But of course, Rima shot it. But missed. She wondered where it landed. Well, it ain't her problem if a continent had a giant hole. Maybe it might be America. Or China. Or Africa. For all we knew, she didn't care.

"Damn. Gwen, got any other plan?"

"Tie him up and beat him with Tadase, cut his head off with giant chainsaw, and feed his body to chikens."

"Nice idea! Rope, please!!!" Gwen handed her a rope.

"Okay, stop! Wow, Rima, just wow!" Cami-chan said, taking the rope away from her. "Back to position!"

Few moments later, they were all in their normal cloths, and Nagi and Rima were back in their spot.

"Okay. Rima-chan. Is it true that you ate a noodle with your nose?"

"Of course."

"Let's do that!!!"-Gina-chan. Rima glared at Nagi then at Gina-chan.

"Fine. But I'm only eating one noodle!" Rima said.

"Here. A perfect noodle with a lot of hot sauce. Well, five bottles of hot sauce. It's basically noodles covered in hot sauce. Now, eat it with your nose." Nagi said. Rima glared at him again, then picked up a noodle and place it under her nose.

"I am so gonna tie you up and shoot you with a machine gun and chop your head off with an axe and sell it on ebay." Then she sniffed really hard, and the noodle when right in her nose. She made a face. The noodle was really, really spicy. That meant her nose hurt A LOT. She sniffed again and again, and the noodle slowly ascended up her nose. But there was no end.

"Wait...is this noodle all connected???!!!" Rima growled at Nagi.

"Yup! When it's stretched out, it's ¼ a mile!" Rima glared a glare that could kill at him.

"And I have to eat all that with my nose???!" Gina-chan nodded. "I give up, then!" Rima said with a sigh.

After that, Amu helped Rima pull out the noodle from her nose. It was disgusting.

"So, what's happening to me now?" Rima asked.

"You'll see when you get back to our camp." Gina-chan said.

**Gina-chan: There it is!**

**Rima: Why am I so scary? And my nose still hurts!**

**Cami-chan: Not that we care!**

**Gina-chan: I guess you could call this rimahiko chapter...but at the same time, it's like them trying to kill each other so I wouldn't say...**

**Amu-chan: Gina-chan doesn't own Barney, Dora, or ebay. **

**Gina-chan: Review if you don't want a noodle up yer nose!!!**

**V**


	26. Chapter 23:Loin cloths and Asputtle!

**Gina-chan: Hello! Ima backz! Thank you for all the reviews, love ya!**

**Cami-chan: Today, it's Amuto's turn! Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara!!!!! She also doesn't own Ashputtle!**

**Gina-chan: Okay, alright! Here we go!**

* * *

Amu watched in horror as the Rimahiko pair did the of course game. She could honestly say that it was horrifying. What the heck is Gina-chan thinking?, she thought. She watched as Gina-chan dressed them up in Barney and Dora suit, and then make Rima eat noodles with her nose. She smiled nervously when Gina-chan turned to her and winked at her.

"Next is..." Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me....

"Amu and Ikuto." Of course, it's me and with Ikuto, she thought. She sighed as she stepped up to the line.

"OK, what's next?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course away!" Cami-chan told them. Amu and Ikuto just shrugged and each other and began.

"Is it true that you wanted to kiss me when you were dared?" He asked. Amu gulped. She HAD to say of course. But she didn't want to kiss him...did she????

"Of...course." She said while frowning.

"Is it true that astro boy visited you at the middle of the night and told you to follow the yellow brick road????" Amu asked. (everyone sweat drop)

"Sure, yeah, of course..."

"Is it true that...hm...you always open your balcony door so I could get in???"

"............................" Amu stuck her middle finger up at him(OoO)

"Amu, that's kind of harsh..."

"Of course," she said with a flame in her eyes, "And is it true that you tried to rape Tadase yesterday wearing loin cloth?" After she said that, she glanced at Gina-chan, probably trying to make them act out this scene.

"Ok, then. AMU, DRESS AS TADASE!"(LOL, BACKFIRED!!!!)

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT????"

"Do you really think I'm going to make it boring by using the real Tadase? Not that that meant that you were boring Tadase, just saying it would be cooler if Amu was Tadase." Tadase put his tumbs up as a 'hi'.

"Alright, bring the Tadase set!!!" Gina-chan said pointing at the sky. Suddenly, a Tadase suit fell from the sky. "Thank you, flying thing:300!" She said, then soved the Tadase suit at Amu.

"Really, your serious?" Amu said, looking suspiciously at the suit. She sighed and put it on. She had trouble getting the wig on, and it did not match her face at all.

"Ok, Amu, honey, maybe it's time for you to change your hair color." Gina-chan said with a blond colored spray paint in her hand and hair stylist's cissor in another. Amu chuckled nervously and started backing away. Mean while...let's go watch what's happening with Cami-chan, Ikuto, and a piece of loin cloth.

----------------------------------

"Wear it."

"No."

"Wear it."

"No."

"Wear it."

"No."

"It's tiger striped~~!"

"No."

"Wear it."

"No."

"Wear it."

"No."

"No."

"Ha, I'm not falling for that one."

Wear it, please??~~~"

"No."

"No."

"I said I'm not falling for that trick."

"I'll give you chocolate taiyaki flavored catnip."

"Really? Sure, I'll wear that piece of shit!"

"...Coolio."(^v^)

---------------------------------------

Ikuto came out wearing a tiger striped loin cloth**(A/N:Wait, *puts on ear plug* Now scream, Ikuto fangirls/fanboys(O,O)!)**. Amu came with a blond hair. They stared at each other in amusement, then started shaking(in amusment).

"Your blind." Ikuto said.

"You mean blond." Amu corrected. Ikuto frowned and looked up.

"Oh, yeah, I meant blond."

"...Alright, then." They turned their head and looked at Gina-chan, who was preparing a bed for them. Changing the bedsheets and everything.

"Looks like she gave up on me." Ikuto said.

"Wait...NO!!!! THIS IS TOTALLY WRONG!!!" Amu screamed, starting to run off again. To her surprise, Rima and Nagihiko stopped her. They smiled evily at her, a Your-doing-this-no-matter-what-because-we-had-to-do-other-stuffs smile. Amu turned around quickly just to see a wind flip Ikuto's loin cloth.

"Ok, I really got to go this time." Amu said with a I-became-a-women-today look on her face. But Rimahiko did not let her go.

"Dang, just get it over with already, Amu." Layla shouted at her.

"Yeah, and paint his "it" black if possible."-Gwen.

"Attach a mirror on his "it"!" -Sho.

"...No comment." -Kairi.

"*SIGH* Good-bye, innocent-little-old-me." Utau said, now cheering Ikuto on. Ikuto only smirked at Amu, who was trying to get away at the moment.

Gina-chan and Cami-chan grabbed Amu and pushed her onto the bed. Gina-chan left Ikuto to care for Amu(O.O...) and decided to stay innocent and not watch whatever happens to the Amuto pair.

_Hmm, I wonder what would happen is Amu came on pregnet...?,_Gina-chan thought,_Eh, they'll get over it. Unless...AMU'S DATING HER FATHER!!!!!!_

Amu sweat dropped as Gina-chan gave Amu the look that Tadase and Kukai gave when Nagihiko told them that he couldn't tell Amu that he was cross dressing because Amu would look at him like that.

"Why do I have a feeling that Gina-chan's thinking about something very weird...?" Yaya wondered.

"Because, she is." Cami-chan who had a antenna on her head said.

"Who-who are you!!"

"Ima alien~~~!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yaya started running to the forest, screaming her head off.

"Eh, she'll come back. They always come back." Cami-chan said, giving a smirk to the camera(that was somewhere) and flipping her hair dramatically.

"FOOOTTTT!!!!" Rima screamed, "CUT YOUR TOE OFF!!!" **(Read Ashputtle, it's violent and involves birds poking your eye out and stupid and evil prince)**

Layla took the knife from Rima and cut her toe off. She rode away with Sho, when a bird came saying:

_Her feet is too big, her feet is too wide,_

_She's not the proper bride!_

Sho saw the bleeding toe in her glass shoes and pushed her off the cliff. Luckily, passing by hot air balloon made her bounce up and she land on the tree that rains gold and silver. A radom girl appeared and started stripping.

"Wow, this is really an eppic version of Ashputtle..."

------------------------

Meanwhile, Amu was still running around in forest while Ikuto chased her.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, the of course game continued, and this time, it was Kairi and Yaya's turn.

-------------------------------

**Gina-chan: Explanation for Ashputtle part:**

**We were learning fairy tales in school, and we read two kinds of cinderella story: Walt Disney's and...another county's.**

**Diffrence: Then step-mom makes them cut their toe off so their foot will feet.**

**The prince is stupid and evil.(our class was argueing with me and my friends about that. The prince didn't even notice the blood spurting out everywhere from the glass shoe when he looked to check if the shoe fit. Then a bird came along, telling him there's blood in the shoes, THEN he realize the blood. STUPID!!! And then he just push them off saying "Your not it." And may I remind you he doesn't know the situation about them? That he doesn't know the step-sisters are evil???)**

**The bird is also evil(also argued. The bird just came in the end and poked the step-sister's eyes out. EVIL!!! I mean, a lot of people make fun of someone, but you don't see any bird coming around and poking their eyes out! And if they do, you would say the bird is evil! I think anything/anyone pokes peoples eyes out are evil.**

**Asputtle is also stupid(my personal opinion. Annoying girl who's stupid and so full of herself)**

**The tree rains cloths(at the grave yard, Ashputtle just start stripping out of the dress that a tree gave her. Sooooooooo annoyingly stupid story)**

**The father's evil.**

**Okay, what if Asputtle had a blister on her foot and it was bleeding? I bet the prince would push her off his horse too!**

**Something I think is stupid in both versions: If the glass slipper perfectly fit, how will you put in on or take it off?**

**Ok, I'm done.**

**Cami-chan:...Okay, then.**

**Gina-chan: Review please!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 24: MICHAEL AND BRITNEY!

**IIIMMMPPPOOORRRTTAANNNTTTT!!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: I am so super busy with all my school stuff and I'm reading harry potter books at the same time, I'm reading this book called 'princess academy' it's a really good book, and about like 10 stories on fan fiction and I got a test coming up on almost all the subject so I got to study and then I have to do this project for L.A. Then my science teacher gives up a lot of projects, and then we have a lot of tests coming up so...**

**I'm going to update Truth or Dare Camp once every 10 days or 1week.**

**I'm going to update Super Useless Powers once every 12 days or 10 days.**

**I'm going to update shugo chara aladdin at least once every month.**

**I am sooooo super sorry, readers! I love you guys, really, but...my reasons are up there.**

**Anywho, so I thought I was gonna fail(which I mentioned on almost every chapter possible) but actually I passed! I got an A!$#&$&$&%&%^*%&(*%$&**

**I, like, barely made it my .01. If I had .01 less, then I would have gotten 92, which means B!#()*%&*&$%(^)**&%#$$%^&*(&^**

**Yeah, so I developing a happy/trash/alien language:$^&*(&^%^#^&*)(*^&. How you do it? Easy. You just press shift and tap random keys up on the number. Yeah.**

**Cami-chan: Well, Meh, I vas like sick, man. So I didn't get my report card yet, like, yeah, like, manish.**

**Gina-chan: Or did ya?**

**Cami+Gina-chan: BAM-BAM-BAM!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: I don't own shugo charaish!**

Kairi stood by the line, his gayishness suddenly gone for a second when he laid his eyes on Yaya and thought, "Gosh, she's childish."

Yaya, on the other hand, stood by the opposite line, facing Kairi, her childishness dissapeared for a second when she laid her eyes on Kairi and thought, "Panda bear."

Gina-chan blew the whistle(which she took away from Sho who had it in his buttocks for some very strange and suspicious reason that they'd like to keep an eye on) and Kairi shot Yaya with a question.

"You, you and you?!"

"...Of course." Yaya said, trying to act smart by acting like she understood what Kairi said, which made no sense at all, unless he was asking her if she was her, and she was her.

"Me, me and me?!" She said, kind of repeating Kairi's question. Kairi looked strained for a moment, as if he was solving a very complicated question.

"Of course." He said. Obviously. There was only one answer, and that was 'of course'.

"Do you like~~like lotion?" He asked....a very strange/weird/suspicious question. Yaya had to think about that for a moment.

"Of...course...?"

"Ding ding ding! The champion is Yaya! She wins the most complicated problem in the world!!!%&$*($*&(%*&$%^&#&((" The speaker said, suddenly turning into a game show.

(back 2 normallish)

"I bet you~wanna~~take away my candyish!"

"Of course."

"Act that out." Gina-chan said, wondering why Yaya would ask a question that would affect her, instead of Kairi. Not that she care. Did she???!!! Not really.

"Noish! This isn't fairish!" Yaya shouted, watching Cami drag all of Yaya's candy from across the cursed river.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thunder stroke and lightning flashed before them. When the lightning was gone, they saw a person standing there.

"Who is youish?" Yaya shouted at the person.

"Michael Jackson~~~~" The mysterious stranger said.

"Oooh, like reallyish? Then do the moondanceish!" Yaya said, throwing a Michael Jackson hat at him. Michael caught it with some freaking awesome dance move that involved a lot of spinning in the air and some touching(if you know what I mean *wink*wink*).

"Like, whoaish! Some crazy movish, Michealish!" Yaya said.

"Wow, this is becoming more and more epic." Utau commented, looking at Gina-chan and giving her a frown.

"It's not my fault Michael appeared in the of course camp! He'll be so joining us, like joinish!" Gina-chan said, glancing at Cami who was muttering 'I have made Micheal come back to life!! Michael Jackson lives on!!!!!!!MWAMAMAMAMAMAMA!'

"Like whoaish, stop laughing like mamamamish!" Yaya said, throwing Kairi at her. Cami-chan nearly dodged, then threw Kairi back at Yaya.

"Anyway, let's continue with the of course game." Gina-chan shouted loudly, and everyone went back to their spot. Michael stood next to Sho, who was stroking his mirror self.

"I heard you eat deodorant." Kairi said. His attention was on Michael, who Cami-chan revived from the dead, drooling over him(Tadase shot Michael a deadly jealous look, which Michael didn't give any thoughts about).

"Of course!" Yaya cheerfully said, getting a deodorant out of her pocket and started devouring herself to it.

"Yeah, rock on, Yaya!" Michael Jackson shouted at her, doing the moonwalk(Yaya's eye sparkled and cheered).

"I heard you wear a bra for an underwear!" Yaya said.

-------------(Kairi's POV)-------------

OMG! Like, like, like, someone, like, like, totally found out!!! It's a boy!!! A beautiful baby boy!!!! Like, how, like, did, like, she, like, know, like, that, like, I, like,like, wear bra for a underwear, like boy, like yeah? That reminds me, awesome possum Michael Jackson! Busting some awesomeness with his awesome dancing! Like a zebra reading a newspaper! Like, yeah, he's like awesome as a possum! So~~back to the subject!!! I wear a bra! Ooh!!! My first boobies in 13 years!!!! But...hmm....isn't boobies on yer chest? Meh, I don't like, care, like, zebraz. Coz like Micheal's here!

------------(Normal POV)-----------

They all watched as Kairi's eye darted to the sky and he jump like a bird. Then he looked down _there_ and smiled. Then he waved at Michael, who was singing and dancing now, though no one was listening. Then he opened his mouth, as if he was about to swallow Yaya as a whole(Yaya backed away slowly, chanting 'don't eat me, don't eat me!'). Then he looked down _there_ again, then felt his chest, then shrug. Then he looked at Michael once again, and said "zebraz."

"Of course."He finally said. Gina-chan and Cami-chan glanced at each other and smiled.

"Act that out!" Gina-chan said. Kairi took off his pants out of random, then everyone saw him wearing bra for an underwear.

"Oh, yeah. I remember...Kairi wears bras for undies..." Layla said.

"My black bra~~." They hear someone growl. They turned around to see Gwen on fire(not literally), glaring sharply at Kairi. They all knew that this was the last of Sanjo Kairi. "My precious blackest of all black bra that I stole from France!"

Meanwhile, Kairi was still examining his bra, proud that his bra was so black. He didn't feel the presence of Gwen creeping towards him with a very huge hatchet that any mankind had yet to see.

"Must....kill...the....gay....guy...who...polluted...my...timid...bra...." She said, raising the hatchet(which was so big that it touched the cloud) and slammed it down on Kairi's head.

Miraculously, Kairi managed to survive. Maybe it was the blackness power of the bra, or maybe it was the gayness that couldn't be crushed. Either way, the world may never know.

Somehow, while all that happened, Britney Spears appeared, who now was pregnant with Micheal's baby.

"Aw, look at the fat little Britney! Look at the poor baby who just slashed her mommy's bellay and came out! Aw, look at Britney who's bleeding to death! Aw, look at the half vampire Britney Jackson Jr.!" Rima said, crouching next to Britney Jr. who had just came out of Britney, leaving her dead and bloody.

"Since when are you a vampire?" Lao asked Michael.

"Since Cami-chan bit me."

"Cami-chan's a vampire?!" Utau gasped.

"No, I'm a wearwolf." Cami-chan said. Utau looked at Gina-chan and gasped.

"No, I'm a camping host." Gina-chan said. Utau looked at a random women who had came out of the forest and gasped.

"No, I'm a prostitute." The women said. Michael left with her.

"I bet you despise sweets and never ever will you see/touch/smell it." Kairi said. Yaya started to choke Kairi.

"NEVER. SAY. THAT. EVER. AGAIN." Yaya said, insane look on her face. Kairi won this round.

**Gina-chan: That was very random...anyway, I don't own Michael or Britney. I do own the random prostitute.**

**Cami-chan: PEOPLE WHO WANSN'T AWESOME ENOUGH TO DO THE POLL ON GINA-CHAN'S PROFILE, DO IT NOW AND BECOME ONE OF THE AWSOMEST PERSON!**

**Gina-chan: Things I like to point out:**

**Gwen,Cami,Layla,Sho,Lao, and Gina-chan is real person;Gina-chan is me.**

**Cami is not my twin, but my best friend.**

**Gwen is a murderer(ish person).**

**Layla is pink obsessed.**

**Lao is a suicidal.**

**Sho is a narcissist. **

**Cami might be a wearwolf.**

**I might be a vampire.**

**Michael does live on in our heart.**

**I DID NOT fail math.**

**I DO NOT host the real Truth or Dare Camp;if there is one, I am not the host.**


	28. Chapter 25: In Rima's Mind

**Gina-chan: Let's see how short this would be...I dunt have dat much time...**

** Cami-chan: Yeah, bcause you wanna go skating with yer bffz.**

** Gina-chan: But not uz.**

** Cami-chan: Yeah, but not mez. Mez suckish at skating.**

** Gina-chan: Yeah, and plus, I dunt feel like writing today...so this mayb a little shorty..**

** Cami-chan:Anywazy, lez go!**

* * *

Sometimes, when you gaze up at the clear blue sky and see no clouds what-so-ever, you start too relax, even lay peacefully on the grass.

That's what we were doing...and well, watching people play the of course game.

I brushed my blonds curls softly, tugging at the knots, which made a bald spot on the middle of my head, but of course, I reattached it with a super glue. Thank God Nagihiko brought some super glue.

I put a hand over my eyes, trying to get the sunlight out of my eyes.

I swear, sometimes, I felt like a wearwolf.

I always turned into a wolf when there was full moon.

Well, that doesn't have anything to do with the sun...but I just had to metion that.

I was short for my height, which meant kindergardners bullying me, not knowing that I was way older then them.

I never fought back, though. I was just wrong. I couldn't hit a five year old.

Even though he was six feet tall.

...Yeah, it's still wrong.

...Yeah, and even if I fought back, he was just too tall for me...I felt short.

...Suddenly, I felt a cold liquid on my forehead. It was like those times when I lay next to my dog and slept, and five minutes later, I open my eyes and see my dog drooling on me, looking at my face like I was food.

...So I ate him.

I wasn't going to let a dog eat me, nuh-uh!

Anyway, my point is, I felt a cold liquid on my forehead.

...Yeah, I already metioned that, didn't I? It's like one of those dramatic moments where people repeat stuff, which makes you more...you know what I meant.

Anyway, so I felt a cold liquid on my forehead.

See what I did there? Now you know what happened.

I felt a cold liquid on my forehead.

That's right, I'm just that smarticle.

I looked around, but nobody seemed to felt it, so I guess imagined it.

Imagined it.

Imagined it.

Another cold liquid landed perfectly on the spot where the first drop got me.

I knew from that moment what I had to do.

I had to save the world.

(dramatic pause)

Yeah, so I think I said that out loud, because everyone's staring at me.

Not that I minded. I actually LIKED being the center of the attention.

Except when I'm playing sports.

Which never happens.

Well, if you cound eating a sport.

My point is, everyone was staring at me.

Staring at me.

Staring at me.

I shrugged at them, and they shrugged back, so I shrugged harder, hoping to continue the shrug cycle, which I saw once on a TV.

Nobody shrugged back.

And that's what I felt like.

A nobody.

A NOBODY!!!!!!

...It looked like Amu, my pink haired friend felt a raindrop too, because she screeched 'A dog is going to eat me!!!'

I knew.

Because I had the same experience.

Remember? About my dog wanting to eat me? So I ate him? Yes, that.

Yes, I was sad to eat my dog, but, hey, at least I didn't get eaten.

Yes, I told Amu about that, which is why she was freaking out now.

I kinda skipped the part about how you don't actually have to eat the dog.

Hmm...I wonder why I ate it...

Not that it matter anymore.

May I metion he's already dead?

Well he is.

Dead.

…

Dead.

Dead.

Anyway, Amu's boyfriend, or, well, who I think should be her boyfirend, wrapped his round and fat purple arms around her.

And tried to eat her with his sharp dinosour teeth.

Ok, maybe not the perfect guy for her, but, hey, little kids loved him.

And so did I.

Did I metion the part where I'm so short I'm considered as a little kid?

Yeah.

Anyway, like everyone saids, to the point.

We were playing of course game.

I felt a raindrop.

Then another.

Then Amu did.

Then everyone else did.

I know, they have slow reaction.

Not that I mind.

Makes me look smart, doesn't it?

So, Gina-chan and Cami-chan directed us to a tent, and yes, A tent.

Which meant one tent.

Which meant...

* * *

So I was right.

They didn't have any lamp.

Not that that had anything to do with there being only one tent.

Not really a real connection there.

Oh, did I mention I was claustrophobic?

Well, now I did.

Let me tell you that nothing, NOTHING, goes well when I get claustrophobic.

Which means...

_ZZZAAAPPPP!!!!!!!_

Getting hit by lightning.

Oh, not me.

My friends.

Well, more like the hosts.

Gina-chan and Cami-chan.

And hopefully Jei-chan.

Oh, what do you know?

He's right outside the tent!

Fried. Well cooked. Delicious.

Got the point?

I didn't.

Anyway, now I did because Amu said it.

"There's no fridge in here!"

That was bad. Really bad.

No fridge??!!!

But I need to preserve my body in a place that has a degree with zero degrees celcius!

Don't ask.

It's like one of those times when you get stuck in a hurricane, spinning round and round. Yeah, I know, wheee!!! fun, ain't it? Anyway, then you land in the eye of the hurricane, which if you don't know that, another eveidence that I'm smarticler then you, it's the center of a hurricane and it's really calm.

Actually, let me get off topic for a sec.

Why do they call it the eye???

I mean, wouldn't it be the bellybutton?

That's the center, ain't I right?

Yes, because I smart...icle. Back to the point.

So now your hungry after you spent about two hours, floating around with other cool stuff like knife right behind you, some TVs coming right at ya, and other cool stuffs.

But there's no fridge!

Yeah, that's how it was.

Except there wasn't any hurricane.

Darn.

**Gina-chan: So this is basically how things go around in Rima's head.**

** Rima-chan: Hey.**

** Gina-chan: And right now she'll be thinking:**

** Waving is just another exercise.**

** I wish I had wings.**

** Waving wings would be more cooler.**

** Cooler...cool...I need,need,NEED, a fridge!!!!**

** Rima-chan: Right. **

** Gina-chan: Anyway, byez! L:**


	29. Chapter 26:Emo peoplez and hospital

** Gina-chan:sooooooo sorry for the late update!**

** Cami-chan: Sooooo sorry!**

** Gina-chan: Reasons: I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE ET.**

** Yup, daz right folks, I really didn't feel like writing. I felt more like...flying. So I flew... then I hit the ground pretty badly from my bed. Tips: never try flying off yer bad. When u fall, it just hurts really really bad, and it's better falling off a high building with more flying/falling time and quick death with no pain.**

**\ Cami-chan: Oh, that reminds me, SURPRISE!!!! GINA-CHAN'S NOT DEAD!**

** Gina-chan: Anyway, on 2 the story!**

__So to sum all the thing that happened up, while playing would you rather game, it started raining really...little...and then we evacuated because of the....little drizzle, and then Gina-chan, Cami-chan, and Jei-chan died(?) by a lightning. Yup, fried really good.

I wondered, if human were made of meat...and were fried really well like a chicken...will they taste like chicken?

Remind me to try that later.

I watched as Ikuto bravely went out, yup, just like a loser in aluminum foil, except he was a hot loser, a holoser.

So _my_ holoser went out, even though I swear I saw the ominous glance he gave to the sky every freaking nano-seconds, which made him more of a quier, and a hot quier at that, a houier!

So he had to do that little superhumanhero stuff where you just pick a body up with a pinky and break your pinky, say "I'm alright" and grimance hotly...

Yupidy, yup. He looked more like holoseier, holoser and houier combined.

"I'm alright!"

"Of course you are." I said as I rolled my eyes and went out of the tent to save my "shining knight in armor"...or was it "shying night on horse?"

I picked him up, of course, with a pinky. Good thing I went full-on about the pinky training activity last year.

"Are you alright?" I asked, oh so dramatically.

** "**Amu...go on....without...run!" He said, trying to sacrifice himself.

"Oh, okay."

So I dropped him, oops, on his head, and ran as fast as I could...and watched him get fried like Gina-chan, Cami-chan, and Jei-chan....Hmm.....more chicken I geuss.

I turned to do the leader stuff since I DID have that little leader pink hair stuffs that makes you the coolest leader.

"Um...group hug!" I shouted.

Yeah, I really good at being a leader~~.

"So...do we just leave my brother out there...like out there...like outside the tent...like in the forest...like OOF!" Utau stopped talking as I hit her in the back of her head with a little 5 feet long bat I found inside Gina-chan's drawer. Crazy stuffs she got in there.

"So, like, I found a flamethrower," Rima said, taking a flamethrower out of her pants...oh, so that's what that was... I thought she was becoming a man or something like that.

"Nice..." I said.

"Awsome! Let's fire up that baby!" Kukai said.

Rima hands Kukai the flamethrower and Kukai smirked as he turned it on. Another bye-bye to Rima.

Wow, that was already six people down today.

"This thing is awesome!" Kukai yelled happily.

"Hey, I found a chainsaw!" Tadase yelled from the emo corner.

"See! I told you everything comes from the emo section!" Yaya said.

"Yup...that's how I found this thing from there!" I said, pulling out a whip sword out of my pants.

The first thing I thought was:

hairbow

lotion

lightbulb.

Yes! A lightbulb on my head!

"I got an idea!" I shouted.

"Burn this place up!" Kukai shouted as he accidently fried Nagihiko.

Oops, seven people down.

"That's awesome man!" Tadase said, throwing the chainsaw by accident.

The chainsaw flew and flew and flew, cut the tent off, then the lightning struck our precious little Layla.

Eight.

"You...hurt...person!" Gwen shouted, transforming into a gorilla as she beat Tadase up.

Nine.

"Whoah, suicidle tent!" Lao said, cutting his head off with a kicthen knife.

Nine and a half. Hmm, how long will it take for Lao to stop laughing and go bye-bye?

Oh, wait, wait a minute, Kairi accidently killed me with a shotgun. Lol, didn't see that one coming, good one, Kairi!

That means ten and a half down.

Gosh, it's a blood-bath without the hosts.

So much for my brilliant idea of electrically reviving out hosts...since I think I'm dead...

Hey someone stepped on me!

"Die!" I heard Gwen yell.

Oops, nuclear weapon.

658,327,275,979,430,942,279,362 people that. Well, that's not a lot, so that's good.

See, I've got this great math skill. Anyone wants a piece of me? What's two plus two? FIVE! Ha! I won! I won! I got it right!~!!!!

No wait, wait, I see light.

"And...clear!"

I felt a electrical shock coming through my body...I felt like...orange juice. Just like that, floating...then EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!! So like I shake and shake...you know what? Never mind. Actually, I felt like a fish. Don't the wave, flapping up and down.

"And...clear!"

Whoo! This is actually fun!

"And...clear!"

Ima bird!!!

"And...clear!"

"I'm clear!" I shot upward, buming my head on...something those people were holding.

"She's clear!" He shouted to a doctor.

"Oh, I'm not a doctor! I the fakey-fake from Cami-chan's story, Amu's Dream!" He said, polishing his nailpolish.

"Oh...Well, somebody, she's alright!"

"Umm....excuse me but, I thought I was a fish." I said, trying to find my fin.

"Sure, and I fly, don't I?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, really? That is fantastic! You know, I was actually going for orange juice but..." I saw something...normal.

Guess what I saw!

I saw a.... fish and an orange juice getting cleared!

"Uh..um..."

"Oh that fish and orange juice."

"Oh...cool!"

**a second later **

_BOOOOOOM!!!!!!_

"Ready to go back?!!!" It was Gina-chan's voice inside the giant Transformer car/robot thing.

"Yup!" I said as the giant robotic hand picked me, fish, and orange juice up and carried us away to the sunset.

**Gina-chan: I love happy ending~~.**

** Cami-chan: This is the ending?!!**

** Gina-chan: No. There's more chappies coming. I just felt like doing an hospital/violent chappie. Cooll huh?**


	30. Chapter 27:Suckish Christmas special

** Gina-chan: Sorry for not updating for soooooo long! I was on Christmas vacation.**

** Cami-chan: From Fanfiction.**

** Gina-chan: I didn't leave the me housie.**

** Cami-chan: I'm at Virginia.**

** Gina-chan: Anyway, this is a Christmas Special and doesn't have connection to the earlier chapters what-so-ever! This was inspired by the short story about this sibling catching a Christmas tree.**

Sometimes, there comes a day when a girl has to shout, "LOOK OUT! THERE'S A CRAP FALLING FROM ABOVE!!!!!!"

And it was that day for Hinamori Amu, who was chatting with Layla and Yaya one day at the Truth or Dare Camp.

It was out of no where. No sign of anything. But as if it was flung by a catapult, a giant gushy poo was flying right at them.

That was a sign. The first sign of poo flying through the air always meant Christmas was near.

Everyone ran away from that circle of poo landing. They watched as the poo slowed down into a slow-mo as it landed exactly at the spot they were sitting at. They watched it splat and poo drops bounce from it.

"Ew...Yay! Christmas is near!" Yaya cheered.

This is how the it all started.

"Iku-chii, hurry up!" Yaya said as she tugged on Ikuto's sleeve.

Everyone was pared with a partner. They were going to play Secret Santa and they shopped in partners for safety reasons.

Yaya and Ikuto was pared together by Gina-chan. Ikuto frowned when he was pared to her, not wanting to be her partner.

"I am hurrying..." Ikuto lied, watching Batman fight Joker on a flat screen T.V. At Best Buy.

"Is that what your going to get? The movie?" Yaya asked.

"No."

"Is it the flat screen T.V.?"

"No."

"Who did you pick for Secret Santa?" Yaya asked.

"Secret," Ikuto said.

"Well, I got Nagi-chii. Wonder what I should get him?"

"Something gay since he's a cross-dresser," Ikuto said as he turned to another flat screen T.V. And learned where babies came from.

"You know that's a lie. Babies come from a water deodorant that flushes into toilets," Yaya said in teacher voice, "they don't come from a obese person."

"That's not an obese person, that person's pregnant, Ya...whatever your name is," Ikuto sighed.

It had been like that the whole day. Yaya said stupid random things and Ikuto had to tell her something like "No, perfumes don't freshen up your poo" or "Yaya, put that chainsaw down, it doesn't come in a baby version" or "dinosaurs are not a happy person".

"Well, how about getting something simple?" Yaya suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like...like that book that sounds like a dinosaur," Yaya said, trying to concentrate on remembering what the book was called. "Thesaurus! That's what it's called!"

"..."

"Iku-chii, I'm soooooo bored! Hurry!"

"..."

"Fine then, don't talk to me, you personish people!" Yaya said.

"Okay."

Ikuto didn't know what to get for the person he chose. It had to be something special. Finally, he knew what he had to get.

"A mini-fridge?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah," Ikuto replyed.

"Wait, I don't know any fat person! Who is the person your giving the thing to?"

"You'll see. She's very special and pretty," Ikuto said.

Yaya wondered who it was. But somewhere deep inside her heart, she already knew who it was for.

"Surprise! I was your secret santa!" Ikuto said handing the Mini-fridge to her. It didn't respond.

"This way, you won't turn into a grossnasty germ poo."

So Ikuto let the flying poo go into the mini-fridge he hot for it so it could be alive forever.

Amu came to him and gave him a pine tree. She was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Amu, what happened?!" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, someone chucked this tree at me."

"That's nice."

"I know isn't it? He really was nice by picking out the biggest tree and throwing it at me shouting 'get off my yard!!!!'"

"Ima Salami," Cami-chan said, walking past them. "Peace."

**Gina-chan: Okay, I know dat was kinda dissapointing but I'm still on a Christmas break from fanfiction so I didn't really do my best..or...think...or...person. Anyway this was a suckish Christmas special!**


	31. Chapter 28: Hannah Bobbytana

**Gina-chan: Ello, fanfic peeps that I dunno! Sorry for not updating for soooo long! I'm going to be honest. I forgot all about it. Lolz. So I'm going to kinda make this chapter longer...KINDA. MAYBE. PROBABLY NOT. NOPE.**

**Cami-chan: My hamster bit me!**

**Gina-chan: You don't have a hamster.**

**Cami-chan: Well, whatever that thing was, it bit me!**

**Tadase: Oh that was me**

**Cami-chan:... Gina, call poison control.**

It was a peaceful day. Things got too out of control at the of course camp, and now we were back to the lair. Gina-chan's lair. No, really, I mean lair, lair. The place was filled with gadgets and all those junk from the junkyard. And cardboard box with a smiley face drawn on the corner was a computer. It totally freaked me out. You know why? Cause it talked.

"Hello, master, what can I download for you?" The cardboard computer face asked.

"Download songs illegally!" Gina-chan said.

"no way in hell, do it yourself, lazy bitch."

It was then when Utau got a little too attracted to the cardboard computer face. The CCF. Sssssfffff. That's how you pronounce it.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Yaya asked, pointing to a moving slime in the corner.

"Oh, that's nothing. Just a little failure." Gina-chan said.

"What is it though?"

"Little bit a human-"

"No thanks." Yaya quickly, cutting her off.

"Eww, what's that?" Rima said, looking at Sho.

"Oh that's just Sho." Gina-chan replied. Sho squealed at the fact he was 'ewww' and ran away. Away to the sun. Fly away! Go! Be free! FREEEEE!!!!!!

"So what's in here?" Ikuto asked, grabbing a cereal...or was it a cereal???

"Alot of things. From your DNA to nuclear weapons."

"What do you need nuclear weapons for?" Nagi asked.

"Oh, you know stuffs. That person...and the other person...and that store...and that country." Gina-chan replied.

"Oh, that makes sense."

I headed over to the CCF and lifted it/him/she/alien up, ignoring Utau's complains. There he was. Inside CCF. Naruto. Everyone's favorite ninja.

"Well, now I am everyone's favorite!" I shouted doing my ninja freak karate combined with my iron chef's move.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" The blondie shouted.

"OMG! It's Hannah Bobbytana!" Yaya shouted, punching her in the shin.

"Leave my boyfriend Naruto-koi alone!" The Bobbytana said.

"Whoa, like Hannah Bobbytana is like a person!" I shouted. I can't believe it! I thought Hannah Bobbytana was a mouse from the Cinderella movie, not a Disney Channel star!

"I love you! I know all your songs by heart!

You get the sushii out first~~puuuush

Hotest hairclips every calculator every heidi's got new high tops

Living two life is a little unsanitary

But school's cool cause they got ac

Whoever thought that a penguin like me

Would double as a zebra!!!!

You get the best of male world

Plastic surgery

and you can go anyway where

You get the best of female world

Play the gameboy in the carrige

Then your off to get marrige~~~~

feather world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!" Yaya sang.

"Oh, and my favorite song is your 7 childs!

Push...push...push...push

I probably should say this

butt I need more pregnancy test

and when I think about the future

I think we're about to have 7 brats-i mean kids

They look like monkeys

and keep throwing up on me

But you know what?

Lalala!

The 7 childs we're about to have!

Or maybe 6 child(i not sure) we're about to have's name is!

Morgan, Megan, Michie, Michael,

I like names that being with Ms!

Cause I like M&Ms

I hope I don't eat them

Now here is more names!!

Michell, (big)Mac I'm hungry now

Now we're down to the last child

If we do have the last child

He's name will be

Christopher~~~~

Push...push...push...push..." Utau sang.

"Oh, I wrote that song!" Hannah Bobbytana said, regconizing her song. "Oh, and I'm currently writing a new song. Do you guys wanna hear it?"

"Go for it!"

"It's a better version to Taylor Swift's love story. It's called~! Hug story

We were both young when I got hugged

It was late at night at the subway

I turned around

There was Barney hugging me

See the teeth see the purple the yellow dots

See him make his way to you

Now you got hugged

Gosh, he's a fatty he knocked you over

And he was barney Singing wherever he went

And you mommy said 'stay away from my bike!'

And Barney got a new bike and now you can ride you bike

Barney come here, I need a hug now

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this how it ends? I even stole you bike

Oh look I see a purple chunk,

He knelt to the ground and pulled out an ax and said

'Give me my bike back

I know you stole it from me

I want my bike

And that's all I really care

I talked to your mom

Now she's like all over me

I need my bike to finally get away~~

Hey hey, hey hey

Oh, we were both young when we got hugged!" Hannah Bobbytana sang.

"Gosh, your lair has really weird stuff," I said, as I watched Hannah Bobbytana slowly dissolve it to lava.

"I'm melting, I'm melting!!!" -Bobbytana

"Hannah!"-Naruto

"NARU-CHII!! ME ISH MELTING LIKE, MELTING MELTING!!! HELPEE!!!"

" I finally found it!"

"Found what?" I asked.

"My fake id!"

"For what?"

"Owning a nuclear weapon. Alright let's go up to the EARTH!" Gina-chan shouted. And that is how we met Hannah Bobbytana and Naruto before we went back to our camp.

**Phone: _Hello, this is poison control._**

**Cami-chan: Hello, yeah, Tadase just bit me!**

**Phone:_Seven days_**

**Cami-chan: What?**

**Phone: _I'm sorry there is no cure for Tadase's spit. You'll die in seven days_**

**Cami-chan: NOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: If you want cami-chan to live! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! LOVE YA!!!!!REVIEW!!!**


	32. Chapter 29:Gwen's Conscious&Rice Cakes

** Gina-chan: Skippo this part~~~**

"The light! I can see the light!!!" Sho screamed in joy. They were finally free!!!FREEE!!!! From the basement(lair). He skipped up the stairs in enthusiasm.

"You know, one day, one day I promise you, he's going to dissapear," Gwen promised. No one doubted her. Except one person. That's right. Gwen's hair.

"No your not, cuz I'm like yer compass, man!" Gwen's hair said.

"You mean my conscious?"

"No, your compass."

"Oh, alright."

"Who are you talking to, Gwen?" Amu asked as she passed her. She somehow dodged-oh, wait, she was picked up by a android-Gwen's knife that came flying towards her.

"Never. Pass. Me." She growled.

"Never throw stuffy stuffs at peeps!" The knife said.

"Whoa, like, who are you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm your compass!"

"I thought you were my hair." Gwen said.

"What's in your hair?" Yaya asked.

"No, I move around places where I'm always with you!"

"But...if you stayed in my hair, you'd be still with me"

"Oh...that's eggbarasing!"

"I wanna kill you sooo bad..." Gwen said.

"Geez, fine, I wont pass you!" Amu shouted in frustration.

"So, what are you doing here, outside my brain or heart or wherever you came from?" Gwen asked in a annoyed voice.

"No...I'm from my daddy's...place," Amu answered.

"From you heart...I think. I dunno, but it was dark and cold and was made of chocolate!" The concious said.

"Oh, so your from my bellybutton...inside part...where I forced a chocolate in when I was small," Gwen said.

"No! I'm not from your freaking bellybutton!" Amu shouted.

The group was now back at the camp, going into their camp now. The conscious was still somewhere near Gwen, talking to her. Annoying her. Enraging her.

"AHHH!!!!" Gwen shouted, picking up Africa and throwing in at Europe.

"Gosh, you shouldn't throw continents, they're there for a reason, you know," Gwen's conscious demolished.

"You. Die. Now." Gwen commended. Gwen heard soft but totally girlish sniff sniff thingy behind her. She turned around and saw Layla crying.

"You hate me!!!!!!!" She squealed, crying and sniffing and running and things and stuffs and the same time. She threw a car she got from Cami-chan and Gwen and ran away. Gwen, being Gwen, was totally fine. Didn't even feel the car. But the car on the other side, gosh.

"See what you did?" Gwen yelled at her conscious.

"No, what did I do?" Amu asked, a slight nervous as she identifyed the car as her mom's.

"That was you Gwen, now be nice for a change! From a girl like a gorilla bear to a girl like a Girly seal! Conscious change!!!!"

"Nothing, Amu dear, you're just as pretty and cute as ever, dear. Like, I love you guys so much, like, honeyz!" Gwen said sweetly.

Everyone was shocked.

"I'm so gonna kill you..." Gwen growled.

"OMG, did you just call me Amu-dear?" Amu asked, surprised. She couldn't believe her ears. Gwen calling her a dear?!!!

"No and if you wanna die, you say that again."

"I'll shush," Amu(dear) promised.

"No, you'll be gagged and thrown into a closet." Gwen said.

"Fine, I'll get the rope," Yaya said, sighing, "again." Yaya hopefully looked back. "never getting a chance to tie them up..." She sighed loudly "never got be in the dark..."

"Fine, gag yourself up and kick yourself into a closet," Gwen ordered. Yaya squeled in joy and ran to find a closet she could lock herself in.

"Go Gwen, stop her!" Her conscious told her.

"You shut up or Ima kill myself then you'll die too." Gwen threatened.

"Gosh, Gwen, I mean, it was just a cough, chill!...I...I mean, sorry I'll never do it again," Amu said, hiding behind Ikuto.

"I can help you be a suicidle!" Lao offered.

"But everytime you try, you fail. And that's not the point, the guy just have to die!" Gwen shouted in frustration. It was the first time, first time ever that she couldn't kill someone annoying. She just had to kill the conscious somehow. Kill it!!!

"Gwen, by any chance, you didn't eat the green slime, did you?" Gina-chan asked.

"Well, you told me not to eat it, so I had to eat it cause nobody should be bossing me around you **********************************************************!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...alright...never heard that cuss word before...is it new?"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, HUH? PROBLEM WITH MY FACE? I BET YOU ALREADY SAW MY PIMPLE ON MY FACE!!! YOUR SUCH A RICECAKE!!!!" Rima shouted, running away in tears.

"I...I don't get that." Layla said.

"Just ignore them. You don't know them. We just came here to take a hike." Amu said, walking away from the group with Layla.

"No, better idea. You know that ricecake Rima mentioned? Maybe it's still here! We came here to find that!" Layla suggested.

"...I don't know you either." Amu said, quickening her pace.

"What...what do you mean you don't know me?...We're...we're...we...we're best friends...right? Don't you remember me, Amu?" Layla asked, following her. Amu hid one side of her face with her hand.

"I don't know you, so stop following me!" Amu said running. But Layla just ran after her, totally clueless of what was happening.

"Amu, remember! Remember! You know me! Us! The camp! Amu! Amu! WAHHH!! WE LOST HER!!! LOST HER!!!!!!!!!!"

"Chill dude," a passing by hobo said, "and be glad! With the new trash bag!"

"Oh, thank you hobo(?) dude, I owe you. I'm so glad! With the new trash bag! Oh, no! There's a hole!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ikuto had no idea what was going on. The chapter had no point. He had no idea where this story was leading to. The author scratched her head and made Ikuto say: "OMG, like, I have this like, pink bike that at my fairy land house, and like, you guys are all invited!"

(**Gina-chan: Give me my keyboard back!**

**Cami-chan: Nooo!!! My precious!**

**Gina-chan: Give me my keyboard back!**

**Cami-chan: fine! Here's your rice cake back.**

**Gina-chan: No, not my-wait...when did you steal my rice cake?**

**Cami-chan: Never mind then. *chomp***

**Gina-chan: Ow! Did you just bite my finger?!**

**Cami-chan: exectly!**

**Gina-chan: ...You make no sense at all**)

"Ok, guys, this is the last truth or dare game! But remember all game has a sequeal. All camp is longer. This is not the end of truth or dare game! Well, it is but the next camp is called would you rather camp. It'll be on my profile after this story ends!" Gina-chan said.

"Just one more chapter, and click on Gina-chan's profile, scroll scroll scroll, then on her story you'll see the would you rather camp!" Cami-chan said.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Utau asked, watching Gina-chan and Cami-chan talk to air.

"Sassy pants!" Gina-chan said, throwing hotdogs at her.

"Ew, it's so squishy!"

"Alright, everyone! All around the camp fire now! This is anything truth or dare!!!"

**Gina-chan: Ok. One more chapter and the next story will come out. **

** Cami-chan: So don't go "Oh, truth or dare camp ended. Darn. I gotta go potty now."**

**go "OMG! Look! It's would you rather camp! The sequel! This is where Gina-chan gets an elephant!!!!"**

** Gina-chan: Review plez!**

** Cami-chan: & thanks 4 saving my lifey the last time!**


	33. Chapter 30: Bye byez!

**Gina-chan: Ugh, sorry for not updating for so long! my computer broke again! (and it's still broken using me friend's comp right now). **

**Cami-chan: It's Gina-chan's b-day today!!!**

**Gina-chan: Yayyy!!!!**

* * *

"What the heck is anything truth or dare?" Yaya asked.

"Just like I said, you can do anykind of truth or dare, any kind of questions!" Gina-chan said. Yaya nodded and the game began. No, wait...(tadase moves into the picture) Now the game began.

"Alright, starting off with..," Gina-chan searched the crowd and smirked. "Sho!"

Sho was over at the emo corner with Lao, who was showing Sho how it was so cool that blood kind of acted like a mirror, reflecting your reflexion.

"Pretty~~," Sho said, staring at himself.

"Sho, truth or dare," Gina-chan asked. Sho looked up suddenly and answered.

"Truth! Anything but the truth! NOOOOO!!!!"

"I think he means dare," Nagi told Gina-chan.

"Truth it is. Here we go!" Gina-chan got out a laptop from Rima's pocket ("whoa, how did that get it there?!") and went online to google and typed in a good truth question.

"Oh, found one! Have you ever went to juvi-no wait, that's one for a police...ah, here it is! I have a dime. Dime is a money. Money is I? Truth, or give me death! What the heck is this? This doesn't make sense at all! Just go with the juvi one," Gina-chan said.

"Juvi." Sho said, and a background music came on, a sad music. The lights turned off ("whoa! what the heck?!") and the spotlight was on him.

Suddenly, Sho was wearing a sunbraro with a cowboy boots in a suit, with a fancy guitar hanging on his shoulder. Sho cleared his throat and started singing. No, correction, yodeling.

"Yolei-yolei-yole-hi-ho~~~!!!!!"

Everybody started clapping.

"When I was a young boy-age about 20~~~("but your not even 17 yet!" Utau yelled.) I had a drink of water~~~("there is no such thing as water! it's just a figment of your imagination!" shouted Layla.) and then i got drunk and threw up...and had a pack of...chocolate." Sho sang, struming his violin(his guitar turned into it).

"But then something happened! That changed 13/2063 of my life! My mother flew to Utopia~~~and then my daddy turned...into a penguin, cause he married a Yeti named Unicorn~." Sho's violin turned into a chello.

"And then in my dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I went to bed and had a dream~~~and in that dream!!!! I had a dream i went to bed and had a dream!!!!!and in that dream!!!! I had a dream i went to bed and had a dream!!!!!and in that dream!!!! I had a dream i went to bed and had a dream!!!!!and it that dream I was buying a banana split!!!!!!!" The chello turned into a flute.

Sho was now on the table playing flute like how Mario destroys bubbles.

Then suddenly, the spotlight went off and Sho started glowing purple in the dark.

"Then the world turned blue~~~("sorry!" a voice shouted from above and Sho started glowing blue) and the sky fell up! and the waves crashed on my foot and it tickled!!!" Sho's flute turned into a piano.

"And I was playing dragonball z theme song on my ipod when it turned into poketmon theme song!!! and i said~~~no I never went to juvi!!!!!!!!!" Sho bowed once, twice, then sat down and everyone clapped again.

Gwen came up to Sho and knocked him out.

"Thank you," Gina-chan said.

"Truth or dare, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked.

The lights went off and the spotlight was on Rima now. Rima stood up and started singin opera.

"Go jump off a cliff," Gwen said, knocking Rima out with a trashcan.

"Dare..." Rima muttered before she fell face first.

As Rima landed on the ground, Nagi ran to her and picked her up. The weather turned bad and everything was cloudy. It started raining and thundering. Lightening flashed behind the two figures.

"Rimalet! Speak to me! Where thee thou art?!!!Where tou art theee??~~~~" Nagi shouted.

"Oh, Nageo! It is the east! and my rabbit is the sun! The yonder! whatever that is, the yonder!!!!OW!!! you're stepping on my feet!!!"

Nagi jumped up from Rima feet and started blowing on it.

"I dare yee to flyeeee!!!!" Yaya said.

Rima suddenly got a wing and started flying away.

"NO!!RIMA!!!!!" Tadase shouted, chasing after a butterfly.

Rima was now a small dot, flying towards pacific ocean.

"Lucky," Amu muttered.

"Truth or dare?" Gina-chan asked Ikuto, who was now taking a nap on a pillow he brought from africa. Ikuto yawned and nodded slowy, then he picked truth and went back to his sleep.

"Is it true that your dreaming about something round?"

"mm...basketball.." Ikuto muttered.

"Where are you right now?" Gina-chan asked.

"Mmm....Wet..."

"Great! 20 questions! Is it living thing?"

"mm.....mm...nah," Ikuto muttered, turning over to his side.

"Is it edible?" Yaya aked.

"MM....kitty saids bye-bye..." Ikuto said, turning over to another side, scratching his face with his foot and curled up into a ball.

"That means no I think," Kukai said then asked, "Is it some kind of organism that lives inside your body, eating you away every second-infesting your body-multiplying-a flea? no-a tick! killing you! suffocating you!!!SOCCERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!grrr!!!"

"Heck no, picture smaller...ice cream....card....maybe...ha-cute."

"OMG!!!IKUTO'S INFESTED BY FLEAZZ!!!!!" Tadase squeled, rolling into a Rima ball, shaking as he put on onions all over his body.

"A smaller ice cream card!" Amu guessed and Ikuto purred happily.

The bell rang and Amu recieved her million dollars.

"All right, truth or dare?" Tadase asked Kairi. Kairi wet his pants and went to get a adult diaper. While they waited, Sho started singing again. Gwen walked over and tazed him with her solar powered nuclear tazer.

"Dare!" Kairi said, running back with a diaper on. Only diaper.

"I want you to draw me. With the Intestine of the Sea necklace on. Only The Intestine of the Sea on." Tadase said and put on the necklace and posed like Elvis on a sofa. Kairi drew him.

Somehow Kairi fell into a shower and grabbed Tadase buy his throat.

"Don't let go! Promise you will never let go," Kairi said.

"I promise, kairi! But yer kinda chocking me, dude," Kairi let go and slipped on a soap and went into a coma.

* * *

THE END

* * *

NOT REALLY

* * *

THERE'S A SEQUEL

* * *

GO 2 ME'S PROFILE

* * *

IT'S ME'Z B-DAY

* * *

PS: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

PPS: I MEAN IT, REVIEW PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
